Your Bite Is A Dark-type Move
by sageashton21
Summary: Twelve years after the events of the animé, Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak ended up successful in their respective careers. But when Gary disappears and Ash gives up everything to search for him, what happens when the latter realizes that the former has been turned into a creature of the night? (PalletShipping with a twist. Lemony goodness in future chapters!) *PLEASE READ 'N REVIEW! XD*
1. Prologue

**INTRODUCTION**

Hey, guys! My name's **Borj** and I'm a new guy here in FanFiction...well, not really. Hehehe. I've been a member for quite a while but for the most part all I did was a great deal of browsing and reviewing random works of fan fiction. What drove me to write one is a different story...

It all started when one day I decided to waste my time by doing some pointless web surfing on my phone out of boredom. I wasn't in the mood for social media that day, so I decided to pull up my fave Pokémon resource, **Bulbapedia**. (Yep, I'm a hardcore Pokémon fan, all right!)

I visited random links until for some reason I eventually arrived at '**Palletshipping**'. Being the curious guy that I am, I read the whole article and let's say it was a huge eye-opener for me. Hahaha.

Sorry for taking too long on the intro but, long story short, one of the article's external links led me to the '**Palletshipper Paradise**' community and from this amazing treasure trove of stories, one awesome oneshot (see **slivershell**'s '**Once a Week**') finally turned on a lightbulb inside my skull and motivated me to create my first fic!

**WARNING & DISCLAIMER**

Rating's currently T for the prologue but it would eventually go up to M due to mature language and depictions of sexual activity between male characters _(i.e, yaoi, shounen-ai, slash)_ in future chapters. So, if you're younger than 18 or if you just don't like the whole concept of the story, don't read it. Got it? :)

...and as much as I fantasize about it, **I don't own Pokémon**. (Too bad, don't you think?) Anyhow, any of the plot elements diverting from animé canon are exclusively mine, of course.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Lake Of Rage Research Institute_  
_north of Mahogany Town_  
_Johto Region_

_09:00 PM_

Blessed with an ironic tranquility given its name, the Lake Of Rage was tainted with a deep crimson tinge, reflecting the intense moonlight of a total lunar eclipse.

Breaking its silence were the nightly cries of numerous Hoothoot reverberating across the dense forests surrounding it, giving the lake a haunting atmosphere, despite the fact that Ghost-type Pokémon aren't known to be present in the area.

Not too far from the lake's northernmost shore, a massive granite complex can be seen situated at the center of a grassy clearing bordered by a protective ring of evergreen trees.

Illuminated by strategically-placed fluorescent lights, the looming structure in a way also served as a beacon to those wanderers who find themselves lost in the dark mazes of northern Johto's woodlands. However, this large edifice isn't just your ordinary landmark...

Considered as one of the premier scientific facilities in the Pokémon world, the Lake Of Rage Research Institute started out as a makeshift headquarters for the International Police to monitor suspicious activity in the lake's vicinity, especially those of a particular Kanto-based criminal organization called Team Rocket, immediately after the infamous Red Gyarados incident was reported by the Johto League.

When the frequency of criminal activity in the area dwindled thanks to Mahogany Town's active police force a few years later, the International Police decided to shift its interests on a new case in the Unova Region concerning an entirely different cabal with more insidious motives. At this point, in an effort to save the complex from total abandonment, the management of the facility was turned over to the joint leadership of Professor Elm and Mr. Pokémon. With careful planning, renovations were immediately started to transform the place into the esteemed institute that it is now.

As of present time, the leadership of LoRRI (as it came to be called by its visiting researchers) was passed on to the youngest academic in the history of the institute, Pallet Town's own Dr. Gary Oak.

Named as LoRRI's tenth chairperson at the age of twenty-three, Gary succeeded his grandfather, Professor Samuel Oak, after the latter's retirement. Prior his installation, the younger Oak already garnered accolades from the scientific community, especially when he received the ALPS***** Award for his extensive research on the mechanics of Pokémon evolution.

* * *

Just outside the main building, Gary Oak sat on a lone stump. His busy hands traveled with expert swiftness over the keys of his black laptop, extrapolating data from the results of his various observations concerning his current research, which was focused on the behavioral effects of lunisolar phenomena on different Pokémon ecosystems. The said project actually stemmed from an intriguing local rumor that a farmer's domesticated Dunsparce allegedly went berserk under a full moon.

For others, it may look like an awkward way to conduct one's research, but being the outgoing person that he is from his beginnings as a Pokémon trainer and a field researcher, he felt that this habit seemed fitting. Besides, the cool nighttime breeze coming from the lake helps him concentrate better, in contrast to the unstimulating sterile environment of his own office.

Interrupted by a yawn after a few hours of nonstop typing, he realized he was content with the developments of his research and decided to stop what he was doing and saved his progress. As the red LED power light of his laptop dimmed after shutting it down, he placed the device carefully on top of the same stump he was sitting on earlier.

Finally feeling the numbness as the fatigue crept to his abused fingers, he started to crack his knuckles. Not satisfied with it, he proceeded to stand up and did some good ol' stretching to release the muscular tension of his tired back as well. Throughout the whole time, the quietness around him was displaced by an orchestra of pops and cracks, the music of escaping stress. A huge sigh escaped from Gary's throat at this temporary yet pleasurable surge of relief.

Detecting the discharge of discomfort in the air, Gary's trusty companion, Umbreon, shuffled in her place to her master's right side, waking up from her previous curled position.

"Did I wake you up, girl?" said Gary as he stroked the silky black fur of the Moonlight Pokémon, who only yawned to answer his question.

"I'm sorry if I kept you up this late. It's just that I badly need some company, especially around this time." Gary sighed as he stared blankly in the direction of the lake.

Looking up to her master's tired (but still handsome) face while nuzzling his hand, Umbreon squinted her crimson eyes as if smiling. _'It's fine, I understand.'_ was probably what she wanted to convey.

Eventually giving in to the exhaustion that resulted from his pent-up stress, Gary immediately slumped against a wall of bark, his body fitting snugly in the space allotted by the protruding roots of the stump, never lifting his hand off Umbreon as he sat. Absentmindedly, the researcher ran the fingers of his other hand through the soft spikes of his auburn hair, deeply pondering on the whirlwind of events which can very well sum up his life.

In an instant, he allowed himself to be carried away by his current train of thought, finding himself lost in a heavy traffic of worries and anxieties that plagued him since childhood, especially that certain need to fill an emptiness within his soul with something he has been searching for so long but doesn't know what exactly it is that he needs to find.

Yes, he did make a name for himself as a world-class Pokémon researcher, but his heart was still made heavy by the pressures of exceeding the expectations of his colleagues on his new project and of the institute itself on his new responsibility as its current leader.

The same pattern follows with every accomplishment that he had achieved in his life. Each one was unfortunately riddled with a set of reasons that cultivated his insecurities. It was a sick and vicious routine, and he so wanted to get away from it all. If only his life was as interesting and uncomplicated as his best friend's...

Attempting to distract himself from his reverie, Gary fumbled in one of the inside pockets of his laboratory coat as if by instinct, pulling out a familiar object. Holding it gingerly in his left hand, he brought it a few inches in front of his face, diverting his attention to its simple features that were accentuated by the reddish glare of the eclipse.

As he explored the irregular texture of its surface with his fingers, the young chairman started to notice that the heavy feeling welling up in his chest was gradually fading away, making way for a much relaxing sense of comfort.

It wasn't really a surprise for Gary, though, as the seemingly insignificant item in his hand always worked wonders for him every single time he felt enslaved by these unwelcome emotions. In fact, it did more than that for him from the time he started his journey twelve years ago. It was his lucky charm, his motivator, and most especially, his piece of Ash Ketchum, his antithesis and best friend.

This item, a rusty red half of a broken Pokéball, is Gary's most cherished possession, a symbol of his friendship with Ash. From the time it was 'caught' in their fishing lines (when it was still a complete Pokéball) at a river back in Pallet Town before both of them started their journey, it became an unassuming witness to how his relationship with the raven-haired boy evolved from a heated rivalry into a friendly competition and, ultimately, into an unbreakable bond of brotherhood.

For a brief moment, a faint smile crept into his lips as he thought of the **exact** reason as to why he always had the unlikely keepsake close to him, until he was bothered by another thought.

"You know what, Umbreon? I wish I was free from all these worries, just like Ash was..." Gary spoke to his now-sleeping companion, but it was more likely he was speaking to himself, just thinking out loud. "I know this was expected now that I finally achieved my dream, but what's the purpose of all of this? I mean, I've already made Gramps proud of me! Call me selfish, but I know there's still something missing, and that's what's bugging me. If only it was easy for me to find the answers to my own questions and not just others'..."

All of a sudden, he found himself distracted by a stinging sensation throbbing in his left hand. However, he felt strangely thankful for the unexpected moment of pain as it prevented him from going into another episode of depressing thoughts.

Realizing that he got himself a small cut when his thumb grazed the sharp rusty edge of the half-Pokéball (which he unknowingly dropped on the grass), he placed the bleeding thumb to his parched mouth and sucked the coppery liquid out of the wound until what remained of it was a swollen moist spot with a tiny flap of broken skin.

Thinking he still had to treat the wound before it gets infected and that he had already stayed out in the institute grounds long enough, he decided to return to the facility and call it a day. As he propped himself on his right knee so that he can easily turn around and take the laptop and his half-Pokéball, a thick blanket of mist mysteriously appeared in their midst, creeping slowly to their direction.

As Gary finally managed to get up, he found himself observing the mist until it finally reached the spot where he was standing, more curious than being cautious. He felt the temperature of his surrounding area drop drastically, his coat no longer giving him the warmth it normally provided, as it was only adequate against the usual chilly environment of the lake.

Umbreon, on the other hand, disgruntled by the cold disturbance, stood up on all fours, her form positioned as if ready to battle. As her yellow-banded black tail and ears went stiff in the midnight air, she wore a scowl as her eyes scanned the dark wood for the source of the mist. Failing to sense anything, she tilted her head sideways as if thinking '_What the hell?!_'

Looking away from the mist, the young researcher glanced to his right, noticing his Pokémon's unease. "Stand your ground, girl. We might find ourselves against rogue Ice-types here." Gary warned with sharpness in his voice, only to falter a bit. "Wait a minute, **Ice-types**?!"

"Breon, bree!" Umbreon replied, sensing a twinge of doubt in her master's tone of voice, hesitant although still evident with his almost-forgotten thirst for a good battle. _'Relax! Whatever it is, I'm ready for it! I've been waiting for times like this, you know?'_ thought Umbreon as she signaled him with a nod of determination, an act that earned a smirk from Gary.

"Ah, how adorable... A battle-ready researcher and his Pokémon... By the way, you are aware that Ice-types aren't endemic around this area, aren't you, Dr. Oak? **Hm?**" challenged a disembodied masculine voice that came from somewhere deep within the forest. "I'm quite offended that a chairman of a respectable institute like you would resort to such shallow **stereotyping**..."

"Who goes there? Show yourself!" called an annoyed Gary. Despite the display of his trademark calm and collected exterior, anyone who looked closely would notice something that's giving his real emotions away: shaking hands that he unconsciously balled into tight fists.

"Oh, how rude of me..." The wispy voice said, its source gradually materializing into a shadowy figure several meters away in front of them. "No need to be so perked up, Dr. Oak... I'm not here to challenge you to a battle... I'm here you to help you with **your own battle**..."

_**'He said what?!'**_ Gary muttered, feeling more tense and annoyed at the mysterious presence. _'This is ridiculous...'_

Anyone who knew the auburn-haired researcher knows that he usually doesn't let anyone bring his guard down (especially in a battle), but much to his surprise, there was something to this man that's giving him a hard time keeping it up, and as much as he wanted to snap back with a biting quip like in the old days, he couldn't do so since he has a reputation to uphold as a respected researcher.

Now pouring authority to mask the impatience in his voice, he warned the stranger. "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't understand your purpose in coming here, especially this late in the evening. I mean no offense, but I find the likes of you suspicious, so expect me to fight back if you're up to no good. I need answers, so please don't waste my time!"

"Purpose, eh? Why, you called me here, Dr. Oak! You just haven't realized it **yet**..." The shadowy man answered as he slowly drifted towards Gary, revealing himself as the distance between them got closer by the second. Closing his oxygen-deprived eyes and inhaling the cold air around him, the man continued to speak, in a deep voice laced with an ethereal quality that betrayed his age despite his obvious youth.

"You may try to hide it, but I can sense your fears, doctor, but please don't judge me right away... I assure you I'm not someone you need to be wary of... In fact, **I'm very much worthy of your time...**"

The researcher felt himself frozen to his spot, a nauseating mix of confusion and fear weakening his composure as he realized that the man was somehow **floating** towards him. Umbreon felt her master's unease and barked furiously at the approaching man, who just regarded her with slight caution.

When the stranger stopped at a safe distance from him, Gary finally straightened himself as he slowly recovered from that incapacitating spell of nervous tension. In the meantime, while trying to intimidate the other person with his desperate version of the move Leer, the researcher reviewed the man's features for any hint of familiarity. Judging the man to be older than him by a couple of years, he initially took notice of the stranger's good-looking face beset with a pair of bloodshot eyes that looked more sinister in the eclipse. As he sorted his thoughts for the faintest hint of recognition, he swore that the man bears an eerie resemblance to someone he personally knew, he just couldn't put his finger on it...

Keeping with his silent scrutiny, he turned his attention to the man's jet-black hair, unkempt but held in place with a single ponytail, glistening in the moonlight with an unusual sheen. The rest of him was covered in simple black apparel, making his pale complexion glow from the contrast. From his shirt to his jeans to his shoes, anyone would categorize him as any harmless young adult with a serious case of insomnia...and an obvious predilection for the color black.

Despite the man's innocent image, his irritation at the enigmatic man before him didn't waver. No longer able to keep his cool, he snarled in response. "I **called** you? What do you mean by that exactly? Who are you anyway? **What do you want from me?!**"

"So many questions coming from a man whose life was spent in giving answers... Aren't you tired from all of that, Dr. Oak? Didn't you just wish you're the one whose questions are being answered this time?" The man replied with a grin, raising an eyebrow as if he knew he struck a point. "My name isn't important, but **what** I am should basically give you an idea on what my motives are... I am a **vampire**, Gary Oak, if you want me to be so blunt about it..."

As much as he wanted to burst out laughing, he chose not to, but he was relieved with the unexpected (and somewhat hilarious) turn of events. However, something tells him from the stranger's tone that he wasn't joking, especially when the man mentioned something he swore no one else would've possibly heard (except Umbreon), as he was just talking to himself. Even though his apprehension of the stranger wasn't completely gone, he decided to play along with his 'game'. Responding with a smirk, he spoke with the most professional tone he can muster.

"I don't know what kind of elaborate joke you are trying to pull, sir, but as far as I know, Halloween already ended a few days ago. Aren't we old enough for this kind of stuff?"

In the blink of an eye, the black-clad stranger flitted from his spot to right in front of Gary, his head hovering above the researcher's left shoulder. On the other hand, Gary felt his heart skip a beat as he stood in complete shock, goosebumps forming from head to toe as the stranger's cold breath touched the surface of his exposed neck.

"**Mmmm...** Such wonderful aroma! Ah, I can't believe that your blood and your arousing dark desires can be this fucking **intoxicating**... If you only knew how much I'm holding back right now..." Gary trembled as the stranger whispered those words to his ear, punctuating it with a seductive lick to his neck. "So, you still think I'm kidding, huh? Don't tell me that wasn't enough **proof** for you..."

As his senses came rushing back to him, Gary forced the man away from him with a powerful push, using up all the strength of his adrenaline-infused arms. The stranger, although obviously unhurt, found himself on the ground a few feet away from the researcher, raising his face to meet Gary with a devilish smile.

Unflinching at the grin, Gary summoned his resolve and decided that this was his chance to teach his assailant a lesson, vampire or not. "Umbreon, use Shadow Ball on the man before he can fully recover!" commanded Gary with force, to which Umbreon responded with action.

After the pulsing orb of dark energy forming in her mouth increased in size, Umbreon twirled her neck and launched the larger-than-usual Shadow Ball at the stranger, who in her surprise deflected it effortlessly into the lake, where it exploded on the surface of the quiet waters, disturbing a few Magikarp, violently Splashing away from the area out of sheer annoyance.

**_'Impossible!'_** Gary murmured to himself, feeling his jaw drop in astonishment as he couldn't bring himself to believe what his eyes were seeing. Failing to come up with a possible explanation for the mind-boggling series of events he just witnessed, he ended up sighing in resignation when he realized he was indeed face-to-face with a real vampire. Yet instead of running away, the brave researcher stood his ground, his features masking any betraying emotions he was currently having.

"Well, well, there's no need for that **stupid** act of hostility, Dr. Oak... As I said, I'm here to help you, see? You called me without your knowledge when you prayed for a way to escape your pathetic human routines... If you only knew how strong your hidden desires were, I can practically take a whiff of it from miles away... Regardless, please forgive me for showing off my talents, knowing you're such a hard person to impress... At any rate, I guess you've realized I wasn't fooling around when I said I was a vampire... It wasn't a surprise for me that you'd doubt me at first, and I fully understand your skepticism, being a researcher and whatnot... Anyhow, what I'm saying may be a lot for you to digest but I am not this twisted creature of myth as you academics have **claimed** to debunk..." The vampire rattled on as he got up on his legs.

Although astounded by everything he just heard, the auburn-haired researcher remained calm as he listened intently, trying to absorb and make sense of the relentless influx of knowledge. Sensing that Gary's curious side was piqued, the vampire continued.

"Enough of me, doctor, since I actually came here for **you**... Don't fear for your life, Gary Oak, as I wouldn't plan on wasting my time just to take it... Yes, I admit your blood was irresistible, but you have absolutely nothing to worry about... See that beautiful lunar eclipse over there? It suppresses my thirst for blood, but only to a certain extent... Nevertheless, I sense you have lots of things troubling you, but the answers you seek to some of those questions are just** hidden inside your soul**... Think of this as a gift, **an invitation**, except I don't take 'No' as an answer... By granting your wish, I can help you liberate your heart's hidden mysteries and make you gain so much more-"

"So, you're saying, you want to turn me into something like you?" Gary deadpanned as he interrupted the vampire.

"**Precisely...**"

Without warning, the black-clad vampire lunged straight at him, sinking his glistening fangs into his pulsing jugular. In an instant, deprived of the chance to scream for help, Gary Oak felt his eyes roll back into his head, succumbing into the cold embrace of the thickening mist, all the while trying to hold on to the only thing he hears, his final attempt to anchor himself to the land of the living: the sorrowful cry of his faithful Umbreon piercing the silence around him as his consciousness gradually faded into nothing...

* * *

**NOTES**

***ALPS - **Alakazam Laureateship for Pokémon Studies. (Think of it as the Pokémon scientific community's version of the Nobel Prize. Just made it up, of course. Hehehe.)

So, that's it! What do you think of it, guys? You may have noticed that it wasn't too impressive for a prologue (and a bit dragging, too, if you ask me) but, like I said, this story is basically my first fanfic, so I trust you to take it easy on me... ;-)

By the way, **Episode One** is on the works as we speak and I'll do my best to post an update as soon as possible. So, please read and review, guys! I'd greatly appreciate it! ^^,

_**P.S.**__ For those pesky Fire-types out there who have nothing better to do but flame, my Froakie's on standby to douse those hateful mouths of yours. Hahaha. :P_

**_P.S.S._**_ Don't be surprised if you keep on seeing lots of changes in the past few hours. As of 04/03/2013, 04:00 AM (CST), I just updated the prologue with its **sixth** edition, and hopefully this is gonna be my final revision. As usual, I spotted and corrected more syntactical errors and made some important cosmetic and plot-related additions to the story. I'm not really much of a perfectionist, but I wanted to make this fic much more interesting to read. Again, lots of thanks to those who already read, reviewed, followed, and faved! It means so much for a newbie like me... ***sniff*** Lastly, **Episode One**'s almost done as of this update, so just watch out for it! **-Borj-** _


	2. Episode One - A Black and White Reunion

**FOREWORD**

Hey, guys! It's me again...**Borj**! As I have promised, I present you the first chapter of the story, which I reimagined as an **episode**. This is mainly an introductory piece, so don't be surprised if it's much shorter compared to the prologue. It's basically intended to build the story's atmosphere and provide insight on plot and characterization that would be helpful in understanding some important events in future episodes... I had so much fun in writing this and I hope you'd feel the same way reading it.

To those who have already read, reviewed, followed, and faved... **I am so grateful for your support!** It's my driving force to keep on writing, so **please don't stop reading 'n reviewing**! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story! If you have any suggestions and critiques, they're greatly appreciated! (Well, for flames...not so much. Hehehe.) ***calls out my Froakie***

Watch out for **Episode Two** next week! :D

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own Pokémon**...but I proudly own the story and all plot elements deviating from the animé canon. (But wouldn't it be fun if I owned Pokémon? ***sigh***)

* * *

**EPISODE ONE - A BLACK AND WHITE REUNION**

_White Forest_  
_south of Reversal Mountain_  
_Unova Region_

_08:30 AM_

Resembling a checkered quilt, only magnified a thousand times, eastern Unova's White Forest blankets a vast expanse of land, stretching from the southern foot of the Reversal Mountain on its northern and eastern sides with the East River bordering it from the west and south. Within its boundaries exists a biodiverse environment, the perfect sanctuary for countless species of Pokémon and plant life, safe and secure from the dangers of modern society.

A wonderful feat of creation untouched by the passing of time, this massive forest is adorned with alternating sections of towering white trees, lush grassy meadows, and large patches of water that create wonderful patterns of blue, white and green when viewed from the sky. Truly, only a handful of places across the Pokémon world can deem themselves worthy of comparison to this amazing marvel of nature.

To those fortunate souls who had already explored and witnessed the breathtaking grandeur of the White Forest, it's not a surprise if the words coming out of their lips would almost mean the same: **Enchanted. Serene. Pure. Heavenly. Blissful.**

Yet despite that general sense of peace cultivated by the forest's relaxing ambiance, not everyone can be easily infected with the contagious positivity suspended in the air, especially one Pokémon trainer in particular...

* * *

Wandering aimlessly along a leaf-littered footpath under the protective shade of one of the White Forest's natural archways, Max found himself unimpressed with the pristine beauty of the exotic world around him, albeit aware that he was just lying to himself. The truth was, his mind was overly preoccupied by that crippling sense of dread to divert his attention to anything else. He felt his self-esteem gradually crumble with every step he took, unwillingly allowing a plague of hesitations to consume his very being.

The bespectacled teen has never felt (and looked) this anxious in his entire life, which was pretty obvious given the telltale signs of moisture forming on his brow despite the perpetually cool climate around him. In spite of the countless hardships he faced as a seasoned Pokémon trainer, conquering one league conference after another within the past nine years with his exceptional skills, even with those prior the beginning of his own journey, Max considered the purpose of his visit to the White Forest as his most nerve-wracking challenge yet.

Trying his best to reassert what little control he currently had over himself, he shook his head fiercely and screamed his heart out to the heavens, a desperate attempt to drive away those disturbing thoughts that pestered him since he stepped into the forest. As he calmed himself down with a huge sigh, he felt himself cracking up deep inside for his uncharacteristic display of craziness, and much to his surprise, he actually felt a little better as the cumbersome emotions started to lift up from his shoulders...and for the first time in hours, a hesitant smile finally splashed across his youthful features.

On the other hand, most of the forest Pokémon nearby had a different reaction altogether upon hearing Max's sudden outburst. Trees shook for a brief moment as an agitated flock of Pidove and Tranquill flew away from the place in unison, but not before an angry-looking Unfezant (possibly the flock's leader) screeched at his face for his insolence. Deeply ashamed, Max apologized to the Proud Pokémon, who just huffed with indignation as it flew away.

Around the same time, a group of small Pokémon composed of a Magby, a Shinx, and an Azurill playing in the underbrush wailed as they froze in their places in utter shock, their piercing cries making them upset all the more. Recovering from Unfezant's scolding, Max felt sorry for the unintended commotion he caused. Afraid to approach them as he might scare them further, he decided to becalm them with the help of one of his friends...

**"Gallade! Come on out!"** Max called out to his most trusted partner as he tossed its Pokéball in the crisp forest air, releasing a bright form of energy that immediately morphed into the Blade Pokémon, standing on alert when he heard crying sounds.

"Gal...lade?" asked Max's starter, looking at him with concern as he straightened himself from a long rest in his ball, tilting his head inquisitively after he noticed right away that something was a bit off about his master. _'Hey...you okay?'_

"I'm fine, buddy, but I need your help. It was my fault that those little guys over there were crying, I scared them somehow 'cause...er, long story," rattled a blushing Max, who was slightly embarrassed for his actions. "Sorry for dragging you into this mess, but please talk to them for me, would you?"

"Gal!" said the starter, smiling affectionately as he placed a green hand on Max's shoulder, assuring him that it's fine. Heaving a big sigh of relief after realizing that it wasn't something really serious, Gallade went to the bawling Pokémon with slight caution.

After a few minutes, the Blade Pokémon finally managed to calm down their sobs, telling them that there was nothing to worry about and that his master was sorry for what had happened. Convinced, the trio bade goodbye to Gallade with a chorus of sniffling sounds and ran off to play in a different section of the forest.

Max, on the other hand, silently watched the whole scene from a distance, amused with how his best friend was acting like a big brother to the little Pokémon, the same way **someone** was for him...only to realize that his worries are starting to haunt him again.

Bracing himself for another emotional struggle, he heard Gallade approach, snapping him back to reality. Silently grateful for the welcome interruption, Max composed himself as he thanked his best friend for helping him out. Gallade confidently shrugged in response, as if saying _'No sweat, buddy!_'

Not wanting to be bothered by any more internal drama, Max asked Gallade another favor. "Hey, buddy, can you walk with me? Feels kinda lonely in this forest." The Blade Pokémon was more than happy to comply.

* * *

Now feeling the pangs of exhaustion after hours of traversing the forest's confusing network of pathways, Max has decided to take a pit stop at the forest's Pokémon Center, whose generic facade was already visible at a distance, nestled in a grove of white-wood trees. There, he plans to get himself a decent lunch and possibly take a power nap afterwards while waiting for Nurse Joy to completely reenergize his equally-beat Pokémon team (as he unexpectedly encountered adventurers who challenged him to a battle on sight) before he prepares for his next step. Thus, with the prospect of a full stomach in mind, the bespectacled teen (he had returned Gallade to its Pokéball a few minutes prior) gathered his remaining ounce of patience, his weary feet finally dragging him in front of the fiberglass entrance of the multipurpose facility.

Carefully wiping away the stray beads of sweat with his left hand before they start to collect on the upper rim of his spectacles (in his haste to compose himself as he sped past the electronic sliding doors), Max walked at a brisk pace straight to the triage, where he was greeted cordially by the Center's resident Nurse Joy.

Smiling weakly as he bowed in response, he didn't need any further instruction as he detached six Pokéballs from his belt, placing them gently on the hemispherical indents of a simple stainless steel tray provided by the nurse's assistant Audino.

Repeating its name with a singsongy inflection as a gesture of thanks, the Hearing Pokémon retrieved the tray carefully as soon as Max was done, bringing it right away to a glass-walled room behind the front desk. After informing Max of the approximate waiting time, Nurse Joy excused herself as she followed right behind Audino to supervise the healing station.

Rubbing his stomach after hearing it complain with a low grumble, Max chuckled under his breath as he slowly walked away from the triage. Now determined to finally have his lunch, he made a beeline for the cafeteria, passing a row of vending machines as he steadily made his way through the connecting lobby.

Suddenly pausing to admire the beautiful view of the forest through the transparent panels, he found himself subjected by an overpowering wave of discomfort as the bright colors of the scenery before him were gradually consumed by an encroaching grayscale mantle.

Max struggled in his spot, trying his best to contain his volatile emotions. As strong winds mercilessly buffeted the world outside shortly after the onset of darkness, he knew right away that his bane has finally arrived...and he has no choice but to be strong enough to face **him**.

* * *

Slowly descending at constant speed over the verdant canopies of the White Forest, a colossal black pyramid propelled by four powerful hovercraft-like turbines zoomed past a Pokémon Center towards its landing site, a wide meadow situated a few kilometers to the north. Since it was hovering on a level much closer to the ground relative to its usual flying altitude, the gigantic fortress stirred up a strong gale as it made its course, causing the sturdy trees below it to sway violently, their branches thrashing wildly, almost to the point of breaking. Fortunately, the agitated wind quickly died down as soon as the pyramid passed over, causing no further instance of damage or injury.

Now finally settled at its new temporary residence, the Battle Pyramid anchored itself on a square tract of lush grassland, its turbines already retracted to their respective compartments hidden inside the base.

Squinting his eyes from the sudden burst of light as he stepped out of the facility, the new Pyramid King (Brandon gave up the post to fully dedicate his time protecting Regigigas in Sinnoh) decided to take a brief leisurely stroll on the forest grounds while waiting for his challenger to arrive, his most powerful Pokémon perched comfortably on his shoulder.

As he inhaled the fresh cool breeze wafting from the woods, the young Frontier Brain suddenly found himself fully absorbed in his thoughts, the unpolluted air slowly lifting the thick fog suspended over the deep confines of his psyche. In an instant, his mind was swept back in time, drifting along the scenes of his recent memories...

* * *

A couple of days ago, while he was staying at the Village Of Dragons when he paid his friend and former traveling companion a visit, the young Frontier Brain received a surprise call on his Xtransceiver from Scott, informing him that a Battle Frontier challenger just acquired his sixth symbol after defeating Anabel, the Frontier Brain of the Battle Tower, now located in Unova's Rainbow Valley*****.

Although he hadn't heard anything from the Battle Frontier handler for almost half a year, the news wasn't all too surprising for him. In fact, he knew that someone would eventually overcome his fellow Frontier Brains sooner or later. Why, 'cause he's one of the few who managed to do it back when he was in his home region twelve years ago! But despite his relaxed attitude on the matter, Scott's next question totally caught him unprepared...

"Hey, where's the Battle Pyramid at? I thought you transferred to the White Ruins****** after your last battle, but you weren't there the last time I checked. I was actually going to talk to you about it, but it had slipped my mind as I'm always busy scouting for promising talent...well, you know me."

"Well, um...I think you might have misheard me. It's actually in the White...**Forest**, yeah," prevaricated the young Pyramid King, smiling weakly at the screen on his wrist, praying to the heavens that he sounded convincing enough. Fortunately, the man with the oval shades seemed to have bought the lie, the building tension in his body dissolving. _'That was a close call...'_ he mused with relief.

"Well, forgive me. My memory isn't as sharp as it used to be..." Scott reasoned out with a hearty laugh, his shoulders shaking visibly. "If that's the case, then I'll contact the kid about it immediately. He's probably pumped up for this battle, **even more so once he finds out it's with you**. Anyhow, I actually have to hurry. Palmer wants to meet me right away to discuss plans in establishing a Battle Frontier complex in Orre. So, just update me on the results of the battle, okay?"

"Sure, no problem. Oh, by the way, Scott, did you happen-"

But before the Frontier Brain can finish, the Xtransceiver screen had already cut into black, the rest of his question left unspoken, only to be replaced by a sigh of frustration. Intrigued by Scott's words, he found himself curious of his new challenger, which was a surprise to him since he doesn't really bother asking anything about his opponent every time Scott alerted him. That time, however, he felt something different about the upcoming battle.

If his guess was right, his challenger would be someone he personally knew, but he wasn't really sure what to make of Scott's words. Wrinkling his nose in annoyance, he thought, _'Maybe I'm overthinking it. Scott was just probably teasing me.'_

In any case, he still needed to prepare the Battle Pyramid and have it moved to the White Forest right away since the challenger could be there anytime soon, given that Scott already provided him the location.

After saying goodbye to his friend, who happened to be the new Champion of Unova after defeating Alder, the young Pyramid King called his Charizard out of its Pokéball, requesting his feisty Fire-type to Fly him straight to the Decolora Archipelago*******, where the Battle Pyramid was concurrently staying on one of its rarely-explored islands. Throughout the duration of the flight, he contacted every crew member of the facility, informing them of the situation and ordering them to report back to the Pyramid as soon as possible.

Holding on tight to Charizard's sinewy neck as it soared Unova's airspace with breakneck velocity, the young Frontier Brain found himself deeply troubled.

As he self-evaluated his actions for the past five months, he couldn't help feeling a twinge of guilt. He wasn't guilty because he lied to Scott, he was guilty because of those stupid decisions he made that led him to do it.

True, nothing bad had happened during those months, but still he chose to abuse Scott's trust and confidence in him with a sheer display of negligence for his responsibility as the highest-ranking Frontier Brain. The fact that he got away with it fueled the flames of his crippling guilt.

It may have sounded funny then, but little did Scott know that he didn't really mishear anything, that the last intended location of the Battle Pyramid was indeed the White Ruins. During its stay there, no trainer showed up to battle for the Brave Symbol within two straight months from the last official battle. For the record, that was by far the longest time that the facility remained unchallenged.

During those days, the lack of activity in the facility took its toll on the young Pyramid King, the poisonous boredom slowly eating at him. Anchored by his duty, he couldn't just go out in the fray and challenge anyone to a battle as much as he wanted. He was growing desperate, his sanity crumbling.

Sadly, the temptation to break free proved too great as the sweet nostalgia of his younger years began to beckon him to the outside world. Thus, by the middle of the third month of not hearing anything from Scott, he decided it was time for him to take a break from his responsibilities, with Scott completely unaware of his plans...**or so he thought**.

Confident that he thought it over, he proceeded to call the entire facility staff for a meeting, where he asked them to take a vacation for the meantime and requested the crewmen to transfer the facility to the Decolora Archipelago (as a security measure), where it will stay for an indefinite amount of time until an alert would be received from Scott, by then they would reconvene and resume work as usual. Since the staff members were excited with the idea, they were more than happy to oblige. His plans came to fruition, and no one was stopping him.

After he parted ways with the staff at one of the islands of Decolora, the young Pyramid King rejoiced in the scent of freedom and spent the next few weeks traveling alone, catching up and having a great time with some of his old friends along the way. He also stopped by his hometown, where he visited his loving and ever-supportive mother, whom he dearly missed, and went to check up on his other Pokémon, who were ecstatic to see their master and friend.

But in spite of the freedom that he was relishing that time, he realized that he wasn't really enjoying it. Yes, in some instances he had to keep a low profile, feeling like a fugitive, for the sake of not attracting suspicion, especially the likes of which that would possibly reach Scott's ears. Despite the difficulty it was putting him through, the emptiness that he was harboring was entirely of a different reason.

Apparently, the only thing that would complete his happiness was located in the Johto Region, in the form of a person...a renowned researcher by the name of **Dr. Gary Oak**, also known as the boy who holds the complement of his white half-Pokéball, an unlikely symbol of their perseverance to succeed in their chosen paths. A testament to depth of their unconditional friendship, and hopefully, **a catalyst to evolve it into something more**.

He just needed to see him at least once, before he goes back to Unova...

...and he was there, **Ash Ketchum**, the new Frontier Brain of the Battle Pyramid, watching discreetly from the sidelines inside the Lake Of Rage Research Institute auditorium as the symbolic keys of responsibility were handed over by Professor Oak to his auburn-haired grandson, now inaugurated as the institute's new chairperson.

Despite what little hope he had for the two of them, the reality of their situation only worsened the crippling hurt that took up the much larger space in his heart. He knew full well that as much as he wanted to be close to him, it would only cause trouble for himself and for Gary. What's worse is that it could even end up with the dreaded (and most likely) possibility that his feelings for his ex-rival might be unrequited.

Still, Ash chose to stay throughout Gary's acceptance speech, allowing himself to drown in the sound of his voice as the tears of longing escaped the confines of his chocolate-brown eyes. For now, what was important for him was the fact that his best friend was happy that he finally achieved his dream...and as long as Gary was happy, it was more than enough to keep him going.

Fast forward to his aerial ride with his Charizard to the islands of Decolora, the raven-haired Frontier Brain used that same motivation to dispel the guilt that was gradually swallowing him, lifting his spirits little by little, until the two of them arrived at the isle where he last left the Battle Pyramid, where they planned to transfer it to the White Forest the day after...

* * *

After breaking away from his mental time travel, Ash found himself standing on a random patch of dirt somewhere within the White Forest. Confused as to how he got there, he started to imagine himself walking in autopilot mode. He chuckled as he composed himself, earning an odd look from his Pikachu.

Before he can pronounce himself lost, he turned around, looking for a familiar landmark. Luckily, he immediately spotted an imposing black structure from his vantage point. With the Battle Pyramid as his guide, he steadily wove his way through white-wood trees of varying sizes. Taking a quick look at his left wrist, he deduced that he and his trusty companion were probably walking around in circles for almost an hour, judging from the time currently displayed on the LCD screen of his inactive Xtransceiver: **12:30 PM**.

Finally emerging into the open, Ash heaved a sigh of relief. Gently twisting his hat, the twenty-two-year old Frontier Brain adjusted it so that the bill would shield his eyes from the piercing gaze of the noontime sun. Despite his direct exposure to sunlight, he barely felt any heat thanks to the forest's unique climate.

Pikachu, on the other hand, felt something more than a temperature change in their midst, his black-pointed yellow ears twitching feebly in the air. Leaping away from his best friend's shoulders, the Electric Mouse Pokémon scuttled through the soft grass until he stopped at a short distance from Ash, standing alert on its paws in the direction of the detected presence. Whether friend or foe, he wasn't sure. **"Pi-kaa, pikapi!" ****_'We've got company, Ash!'_**

Seeing the sparks emitted by Pikachu's ruddy cheeks, Ash asked his friend with concern.

"What is it, Pikachu?"

Tracing Pikachu's line of sight with his eyes, he swore could make out a shadowy figure camouflaged a few meters away from him, slowly approaching in their direction.

As Ash stood his ground, waiting for the right time to strike (if the person was a threat, that is), the shadows coalesced into a tall bespectacled guy wearing a tight, collared shirt awash in a familiar shade of green, complemented by loose brown jeans. Noticing the stranger's cautiousness, Ash becalmed the Electric Mouse Pokémon.

"Hey, buddy... It's all right."

Pikachu, upon hearing his master, relaxed and ran back up to Ash's left shoulder and stared at the approaching human, devoid of emotion. Ash, however, was appraising the stranger quite differently.

The innocent stranger, now smiling, looked a couple of years his junior. Despite his nerdy image, matched with a know-it-all glint in his eyes, the guy was seriously...**hot**. Surprised with his line of thinking, Ash backpedaled rapidly from his lecherous thoughts.

**_'Fuck, Ash! Get a grip, will ya?'_** Ash scolded himself silently as he masked his discomfort with a look of apprehension, only to falter a bit when he noticed a hint of familiarity past the stranger's boyish charms. As he racked his brain for a name, the bespectacled teen broke the awkward silence.

"Ash, it's been so long! Still remember me?"

From the sound of his voice, the fire of recognition in his head was rekindled. Although his voice is a few octaves lower now, its timbre gave it away.

"Max? Is that you?!"

"Yup! In the flesh!"

"Pi-ka!"

_'Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me...'_ Ash cursed under his breath, mentally facepalming himself.

* * *

**NOTES**

*****In the universe of this story, Scott has decided to move the Battle Frontier from Kanto (Hoenn in the games) to Unova. As with the animé, each facility is situated in a fixed location in the region, except for the fact that the Battle Pyramid transfers from place to place.

******The **White Ruins** was not something I created. If you're updated with the recent Japanese episodes, Ash and the gang (along with N) visited this place in BW120.

*******The **Decolora Archipelago** is canon to the animé, too. It's like the Unova Region's counterpart for the Orange Archipelago, which was featured in the original series. However, the episodes concentrated in this location have not been shown yet, even in Japan. Its English name is not yet confirmed.

So, how was the first episode, guys? Did I do good? Well, honestly, I think I was having plot transition problems and I might've been adjective-crazy on some parts. Despite that, I would still like to know how you feel about it, guys... Just simply type in your review in the text box _(for PC users)_ or click the cute dialog button below _(for mobile users)_. ***wink, wink***

I can sense the questions swirlin' in your heads: _What happened to Gary (and Umbreon)?_ _Was Scott aware of what Ash did?_ _Why do I smell a hint of AlfShipping?_ _Will the vampire appear again?_ _When are we gonna witness a lemon? _All I can say is that everything will be revealed in time, some may even be answered in the next episode... Who knows? Hehehe...

Anyway, enough chit-chat for me, because I'm now almost halfway through **Episode Two**... Stay tuned! ^^,

_**P.S.** (as of 04/11/2013, 04:00AM CST) I'm quite sad... Although I'm happy that I have readers on a daily basis, but no one's been reviewing since I posted Episode One. My reader review ratio is currently at **2.76%**, which doesn't really motivate me to do faster. I'm just a newbie and I'm not in the position to demand, but if you're a fellow writer, you'd feel the same way, right? Reviewing is not a 'fame checker' for me or whatnot, it's my way of finding out what you like (or don't like) about the story or what you think about my skills as a writer. Help me improve, guys...or else I'll kill Gary with sunlight! Kidding! ***sniff*** Sorry 'bout the drama, guys. I got carried away... Anyway, **Episode Two** is scheduled to be released on **my birthday,** **April 15th**! Your R&R's would be a huge birthday gift! **-Borj-**_


	3. Episode Two - Awakening

**FOREWORD**

I'm officially 22 years old! Yeah! ***cue in ****_Happy Birthday To You_*******

Well, I didn't think my distraction worked. I know I've promised to post this episode on my birthday five days ago...and I apologize. ***puppy-dog pouts*** I was too busy at work that I didn't have the time to finish this chapter as soon as possible. I'll make it up to you, guys. **No need to worry!** :)

_[Somewhere far away, a Pokémon coordinator named Dawn is pissed at me for using her line...]_

Anyway, I'm so thankful for **qfaceq**'s review for **Episode One**! I was fully aware that I'd be crossing dangerous waters when I introduced a teenaged Max into the story, to spice things up a bit...but it seems that even the most devoted of PalletShippers aren't against the idea! ***pumps fist in the air***

Back to the story, this episode mostly deals with the answer to the question _"What happened to Gary and Umbreon after the vampire's attack?"_ Don't worry, guys, even though I'm still a bit sad that I only got one review for the previous episode, I wouldn't kill off Gary right away with sunlight exposure. I'm not **that** evil, you know. Hehehe.

Nevertheless, please continue to support my fic by reading 'n** reviewing**. I have lots of plans for this story and so many ideas are brewing inside my noggin' right now. I promise you that things will get pretty interesting... ***wink, wink***

So, without further ado, I present you **Episode Two** of **Your Bite Is A Dark-Type Move**! :D

**DISCLAIMER**

**Oops!** One more thing... The only stuff I can say **I own** in this story are the plot elements that **aren't canon** in the Pokémon franchise (i.e. _animé_, _games_, _manga_, etc.), which I don't own...unfortunately. Got it? ^^,

* * *

**EPISODE TWO - AWAKENING**

_Lake Of Rage Research Institute_  
_north of Mahogany Town_  
_Johto Region_

_04:45 AM*****_

From the highest point of the Lake Of Rage Research Institute, the morning sun can be seen as a bright yellow speck tangent to the eastern horizon, a stark contrast to the vast curtain of indigo dominating the star-spangled sky.

As the rugged ridges of the Kanto-Johto mountain range came into contact with the resplendent sunrise, its shadowy foreground was awash with a halo-like glow, a scene that was nothing short of spectacular.

A new day was fast approaching.

In a matter of minutes, as the light of day displaced the remnants of yesterday's darkness, the huge electric lamps of the facility started to dim one by one as the in-house maintenance crew prepares for another day of work, completely unaware of the horrible incident that took place just a few hours ago.

Meanwhile, just outside the imposing iron gates of the massive LoRRI complex, lying inconspicuously on the soft dew-sprinkled lawn was a black quadrupedal creature, apparently the sole witness of the aforementioned event. It was none other than Umbreon, the trusted Pokémon of the institute's new chairperson, the famed researcher Dr. Gary Oak.

Stirring from the depths of unconsciousness, the Moonlight Pokémon started to lift her heavy eyelids, her scarlet eyes underneath gradually sorting out the blurry colors of the early morning.

When her vision finally cleared, she found herself curled in a fetal position, a few inches away from the base of a familiar stump. Struggling against her groggy stupor, Umbreon straightened herself as she stretched her strong slender legs, her satisfied yawn punctuated by the sounds released by her popping joints.

After managing to stand up on her paws, Umbreon shook in her position, showering the grass with droplets of moisture that got condensed on the strands of her silky black fur. Contented with her dryness, she looked around her, confusion evident in her features. When her eyes finally laid its sights on an object partially hidden by tiny blades of grass, which was an upturned half-Pokéball filled with a mysterious red liquid, the gears of her newly-awoken brain started to crank.

As the barrage of memories began to flood her mind with scenes of what happened last night, she was hit by a shocking realization: her master was gone...

**_'Gary! Where are you?'_**

Despite her hardy reputation as a powerhouse battler, Umbreon felt a heart-wrenching surge of panic sinking in, deeply distraught by Gary's sudden disappearance.

**_'Somebody help me! Has anyone seen my master? Anybody...please...'_**

Since her nonstop screams of desperation faded into choked whimpers as the minutes went by, the Moonlight Pokémon eventually decided to stop. Realizing that her pleas were simply falling on deaf ears, she tried to compose herself and thought of a plan, the same way her master does whenever he was confronted with a tough problem, a handy trait that rubbed off on her after years of accompanying Gary to different places in his job as a field researcher.

As she sat on her haunches in the ground to contemplate on her next step, carefully weighing each possible option, she couldn't help recalling the string of events that occurred during the attack...

* * *

"So, you're saying, you want to turn me into something like you?"

Despite the blank expression, she noticed the impertinence dripping in Gary's words. She would've smiled at her master's trademark sarcasm if not because of those hints of weakly suppressed fear that she could unmistakably sense in his heart.

She knew with confidence that the researcher wasn't afraid of the evil stranger. Instead, the fear that she felt in him was his utmost concern for her safety. Both of them witnessed the things that the pale man can do (i.e., conjuring the icy mist, moving with extraordinary speed, having the ability to deflect a powered-up Shadow Ball) and she perfectly understood why Gary wouldn't allow this person to harm her.

This time, however, although it would be against her master's wishes, she decided that it was her turn to protect him.

As she prepared to use Psychic on the black-clad man, she found herself unable to perform the move as an unseen force held her down with an iron grip. Fighting against her sudden immobility, she tried to warn Gary about her situation but when the vampire opened his mouth to speak, Umbreon realized it was all too late...

**"Precisely..."**

The menacing quality of the vampire's hiss sent chills down her spine and at the same time, it gravely incensed her to the point of ripping the vagrant's throat if she'd be given the chance. As the conflicted fusion of her emotions intensified, rage and fear distorting her bearings, she found herself unprepared for the vagrant's next act.

The black-clad man lunged at a confused-looking Gary, not giving the latter a chance to react. His pale hand grabbed a fistful of the researcher's spiky auburn hair and yanked it to the side, careful enough not to snap his neck. As a result, Gary's head was now bent at an awkward angle, the bare skin of his throat exposed for the vampire's pleasure. After enjoying the addictive scent of his blood, a pair of white fangs finally sank into his pulsing flesh.

Blood oozed profusely from the two points of contact, collecting into a viscous pool by the crook of Gary's neck. It eventually spilled over the researcher's shoulder, trickling playfully down the muscles of his back and staining his white laboratory coat with splotches of red. As the crimson liquid saturated in the fabric, tiny droplets finally passed through the cloth, finding their way into an unintended receptacle lying in the grass.

Staring at the gruesome scene playing in front of her, Umbreon's pupils dilated in utter shock, the resulting trauma taking its toll on her broken spirit. She felt numb and light-headed in an instant, not realizing right away that the stranger's invisible grip on her was already weakening. At any rate, however, the Moonlight Pokémon completely lost the will to fight back, as the devastating experience left her wallowing deep in a sea of guilt.

Watching helplessly as the vampire gently placed Gary's unconscious figure on the mist-covered ground, Umbreon saw how his blood-soaked maw was still clamped on the researcher's neck, steadily sucking the life force out of his limp body until he was as pale as his devourer. As she blamed herself for not being able to prevent Gary's unfortunate demise, she collapsed on the ground mourning for her fallen master, since the only thing she had the strength to do was cry... **"BREY! ! !"**

**_'GARY! ! !'_**

"I'm so sorry, Umbreon... I understand how you feel, but there's nothing you have to worry about... I didn't come here to hurt you or your master... Gary Oak is not dead, you see, just sleeping... You may find this hard to believe but I'm not a bad guy... I did this because this is something important..." interrupted the vampire as he wiped the bloody smears on his mouth with his right hand, trying to placate his victim's grieving Pokémon.

Upon hearing the vampire's words, the Moonlight Pokémon's wails caught in her throat, apparently dumbstruck by the unexpected revelation. Glaring straight at the bloodshot eyes of her master's attacker, she found herself even more surprised by the sincerity present in his raspy voice. She started to notice the beginnings of a headache as her mind reeled at the sudden twist, trying to make sense of everything. Yet despite her need to understand the situation, her hate towards the bloodsucking monster eventually overpowered the rest of her emotions. As such, she ignored her conscience, critical reasoning replaced by an entirely different thing: **revenge**.

Before she can muster the courage to pounce on the vampire, she suddenly felt an unnatural urge to sleep as if she was under the influence of a drug. Fighting against the drowsiness, she tried to keep her sights at the man, who hefted her lifeless master on his left shoulder without breaking a sweat. As her eyelids started to droop, powerless against the dominating sensation, she felt a strong gust of air coming from where the stranger stood. She realized that it was the work of the vampire as he leaped into the midnight air in a single bound, carrying Gary off to an unknown place south of the lake. But the last thing that burned into her memory before she slipped into the realm of unconsciousness was the stranger's request, his words echoing amidst the incessant droning of Bug-type Pokémon...

"Do not search for your master... He will return for you and-"

* * *

Umbreon nervously paced back and forth in front of the tree stump, constantly ruffling the soft blades of grass with her furry paws. As she mulled over her game plan, she couldn't help shooting worried glances at a sinister-looking object on top of the stump. It was the red half-Pokéball, placed beside a closed black laptop. Usually, the unassuming item didn't attract any form of attention...if only it wasn't filled to the brim with Gary's blood.

It's quite unbelievable for a Pokémon to remain strong and collected after getting past a horribly traumatic experience. Under normal circumstances, given their limited emotional spectrum despite their near-human sentience, others would've already suffered a nervous breakdown (or possibly something worse) as they're unable to handle the emotional damage caused by such a situation.

Apparently, Umbreon's exceptional display of resilience was something to be expected. As an undisputed veteran of countless battles, she was hardened physically and mentally from years of rigorous training under none other than the highly-esteemed Dr. Gary Oak. On the other hand, the Moonlight Pokémon knew deep inside that as much as she wanted to be strong for her master, if something worse was gonna happen to him, she might probably go insane.

After reviewing her mental checklist one last time, her thoughts diverted again to the pale-skinned man's final words. As strange and ridiculous as it sounds, she couldn't help wondering why she was asked not to look for him. Hearing those words from a criminal, whether supernatural or not, the request didn't really make any sense at all. That and the fact that she didn't detect any shred of untruth made it all the more confusing. Finally deciding to pause on her spot, Umbreon closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air, trying to clear the smog from her brain as she connected the dots...

What were the stranger's motives for attacking her master? Yes, he did imply that he wanted to turn Gary into a vampire, blaming her master's _hidden desires_ as his reason (Actually, she didn't really have a grasp of this _vampire_ concept but from the way Gary looked during the conversation, it seems that he was digesting the information without reservations). His alibi may be plausible but from the last time she remembered, the auburn-haired researcher wasn't anything but a lifeless heap of flesh and bone. The lack of proof spawned a lot of suspicion, making her scared all the more.

Well, the vampire did assure her that he was just _sleeping_. Although it was true, since she did recall sensing his faint but uniform heartbeat (but her mind was too muddled by panic to focus on it), he was probably keeping him alive for future consumption instead of _turning_ him. This would make sense at first, but if factors like self-control are considered, Gary might only last for one more day.

From another angle, the black-clad stranger wouldn't have bothered sicking them in the first place. Not only it would be pointless, but also it would be plain ironic, judging from his claims that last night's lunar eclipse had the power to suppress his thirst. Besides, he shouldn't have wasted lots of her master's blood during the attack. Following this logic, it could only mean that the vampire might be telling the truth after all. She would've been satisfied with this line of reasoning, but a flurry of questions formed in her mind, bugging her further.

_'Why did he have to snatch him away?'_

_'Why was it important to turn him into a vampire?'_

_'He said Gary will return for me...**and something else**. What was it?'_

Umbreon shook her head in frustration, forcefully driving her intrusive thoughts away. She knew that if she allowed herself to get carried away, she would waste precious time. Deciding that she already had more than enough dosage of emotional stress for one morning, the Moonlight Pokémon shifted her concentration to the task at hand. Using Psychic on the blood-filled half-Pokéball, she levitated it in front of her face, careful not to spill its contents. Now, she's ready to initiate the first stage of her plan.

Despite having striking similarities in character, Umbreon wasn't exactly known to be as stubborn as Gary. This time, however, she was going to make an exception. For one thing, she had her reasons (Well, who would simply take orders from a supernatural vagrant, anyway?). Since no one else was there to witness the incident, she realized no one could help her rescue her master. She knew she had to do it, no matter what it takes (Like Gary, she possessed too much pride to ask for help), even if she had to face that asshole again.

**Asshole.** Umbreon giggled at the thought. Who knew that Pokémon had a concept of imprecations? Surprisingly, they can. If only their speech wasn't limited to syllabic repetitions of their species name (although some are lucky to be gifted with telepathy), they could easily give those human beings a piece of their mind. Well, if they deserve it, that is.

Walking briskly along the dust-peppered road that snaked through the dense forest growth, running parallel to the eastern shore of the quiet Lake of Rage, Umbreon left the vicinity of LoRRI's granite edifice as she began her quest to find Gary, slowly making her way to the south. Sending a contrite prayer to no one in particular, the Moonlight Pokémon wished under her breath that wherever he is, regardless of whatever creature her best friend has become, he would be safe from further harm.

* * *

_Ilex Forest Shrine_  
_ west of Azalea Town_  
_ Johto Region_

_06:15 AM_

Gaining a reputation as the _yin_ to the White Forest's _yang_, the Johto Region's largest forest is famous for being shrouded in perpetual darkness, a stark contrast to the sun-drenched resplendence of the Unova Region's pride. Owing to its unusually high population density of trees, the lofty canopy of the Ilex Forest is so thick that it almost shields the entire area underneath from all light, making it the perfect home for a variety of nocturnal Pokémon. From the clouds, on the other hand, the view is just as extraordinary.

Cradled at the tip of the region's central peninsula, this shadowy woodland could be compared to a giant mantle of viridian sprawled between the small town of Azalea to the east and the bustling city of Goldenrod to the north, appropriately complementing the turquoise waters of the bordering sea to the southwest. Majestic and clandestine at the same time, Johto's Ilex Forest is in its entirety an absolutely captivating jewel. But behind its mysterious façade, the innocent forest harbored a past as gloomy as its trademark darkness.

Twelve years ago, around the time of the Red Gyarados fiasco that took place at the Lake of Rage, the Ilex Forest served as the secret hideout for the southern unit of the Kanto-based Team Rocket, the same organization responsible for the aforementioned incident.

Led by Proton******, one of Giovanni's executives, the syndicate took advantage of the forest's pitch-black labyrinths to avoid attracting the attention of the authorities when they planned the large-scale smuggling of SlowpokeTails, going to and fro between their central headquarters at Goldenrod City's Radio Tower and Azalea Town's Slowpoke Well, their concurrent base of operations.

Fortunately, thanks to the intervention of a local Pokéball smith named Kurt, Team Rocket's insidious schemes were eventually thwarted. However, few sections of the forest still remain to be hotspots of criminal activity, where small-time felons lure or ambush unwary and inexperienced adventurers straying from their apparent route, a fact that leaves a negative impression on potential excursionists. Although the issue had an adverse impact on the region's tourism industry, more people still find the Ilex Forest as enchanting as it was in the past.

Steeped in colorful legend, the locals of southern Johto still venerate the Ilex Forest because it's the home of the mythical Celebi, aptly nicknamed _The Voice Of The Forest_. Several shrines honoring the Time Travel Pokémon are scattered throughout the forest, built by ancient nature worshippers who strategically placed them at areas where stray beams of sunlight are still able to penetrate through the canopy, where the ground would be soaked with a holy glow.

Sprawled right in front of one of these sacred places was the subject of Umbreon's search-and-rescue mission, a blood-stained man garbed in a soiled researcher's laboratory coat, brought in an unconscious state by his attacker a few hours prior. It was Gary Oak, an innocent person whose life was about to take a sharp turn...**for the worse**.

* * *

**Smoke.**

Something was burning. Assessing his surroundings from his awkward position, a half-asleep Gary was almost sure he was near a fire, judging the way the wispy tendrils of pungent gas were crawling up to his nostrils. Groaning weakly from the annoying odor, he attempted to force the intrusive chemicals away from him by blowing air out of his nose, only to find himself too frail to do so. Instead, he mustered what little energy he had to twist his face away from the source of the smoke. Concentrating harder despite his apparent lethargy, he surmised that this could just be a form of sensitive dreaming, with smell as the dominant sensory faculty. But right after the smoke, another stimulus followed suit, initiated by a caustic hiss, busting his theory with a newscast informing him that everything was all real...

**Pain.**

**Gary was burning.** Well, a part of him was...and his bloodshot emerald eyes shot wide open when his brain registered white-hot pain in an instant. All of a sudden, his affected nerves flared in alarm, agitated by a stinging sensation that's rapidly escalating into a third-degree burn. Amidst the rippling waves of pain that rocked his very being, Gary was shocked by how his reflexes were failing him, finding himself still partially paralyzed on the ground. Knowing that he couldn't take it anymore, the auburn-haired researcher screamed in agony as his limp body writhed on the forest floor, his weakened features contorting into a tortured visage.

Miraculously, a sudden spike of adrenaline coursed through his veins, temporarily distracting him from the constantly throbbing pain. Finding enough strength to get up, Gary slowly lifted his torso at an angle from the ground, barely supporting himself with his right arm. As the excruciating pain slowly crept towards his threshold, he braved to shoot a quick glance at the source of his suffering: a small area of skin on his left arm, transformed into a disgusting bubbling pool of flesh and blood, as if corroded by acid...**and it was the only part of his body exposed to the kiss of early morning light**.

As his reflexes finally kicked in, the horrible truth dawned on Gary as he snatched his burnt limb from the lovely ray of sunshine, something he never imagined to become his harbinger of damnation. As much as he didn't want to believe what he had experienced, there was only one plausible explanation to what was happening...

**"That bloodsucking son of a bitch!"**

Gary was infuriated, yet purely aghast at the same time. He could feel his body literally vibrating, fueled by his new-found energy and the volcanic upsurge of his emotions. He wasn't liking this abrupt turn of events. Yes, he was thankful that he was alive but he most certainly didn't sign up to become a bloodsucker the next time he woke up! Like he would be proud as fuck to even list _vampire_ as one of his new achievements. As his anger escalated, he noticed for a moment that the sharp pain on his arm was subsiding. Momentarily forgetting his outburst as the curious side of him took over, the puzzled researcher lifted his presumably burnt arm to his face, only to have his jaw drop at what he saw...

**_'What the hell just happened?'_**

Blinking multiple times to make sure his eyes aren't playing tricks on him, Gary looked at the location of his burn but the gross puddle of melted flesh was no more. Instead, what replaced it was a huge purplish bruise, which gradually decreased in size until what remained of it was a new layer of pale skin, with no evidence that he was hurt in the first place. Running his hand through the soft auburn spikes on his head in awe of the discovery, Gary felt giddy with excitement, akin to a child who went to an amusement park for the first time. Well, which researcher wouldn't be interested in a case of rapid cellular regeneration exhibited by a human being (well, if a vampire isn't considered a separate species)?

Once the mechanics behind this power is uncovered, medical professionals won't have to bother with stem cell research anymore and Pokémon researchers would be able to understand further the concept of restorative moves like _Synthesis_ and _Recover_, and abilities such as _Natural Cure_ and _Regenerator_. The possibilities are endless... However, he found himself bothered by one thought.

_'Can I even allow myself to be their test subject?'_

Pondering deeply on his own question, Gary immediately realized how being a vampire had put him in a very difficult position. In the long run, he knew that he could no longer associate himself with all the people in his life...well, if they don't want to become his next meal. Although he was already familiar with the concept of being alone but he wasn't ready with the idea of absolute isolation. The thought was simply devastating. If he knew he was gonna feel this pathetic, it would've been better if the vampire sucked him dry and left him for dead instead. Beginning another cycle of poisonous thoughts in the same fashion as last night, the troubled young researcher allowed himself to be lambasted by another volley of worries.

As he recalled the events that led to his unwanted transformation, Gary decided to switch off all of his emotions except one: **anger**. He was fuming mad at the person who caused his present predicament. As he tried to remember his words, he heard him say that his _gift_ will fulfill his hidden desires. **"Bullshit!"** he snapped, cursing at no one in particular yet staring fiercely at Celebi's red shrine.

He was enraged at the vampire's blatant lie, yet he was also mad at himself for reserving that spark of hope that his heart's mysteries will be unraveled, only to be disappointed thinking that nothing happened. In a way, Gary knew he was also at fault because somehow a part of him wanted it. In fact, just a few minutes earlier, he almost let himself get carried away as he drooled at his own stupid display of self-healing. He felt like an idiot. Regardless of whatever power he gained, whether it would be superhuman speed, levitation, extrasensory perception or whatnot, it didn't erase the fact that the problems he had until his last day as a normal human being remained, if not, **worsened**...

"If only **Ashy-boy** was here..."

All of a sudden, Gary felt a heavy tug in his heart. He felt a hopeful smile form on his dry lips as he arrived at an epiphany... _Was this the confirmation that he was looking for? __Was his ex-rival and long-time best friend **Ash Ketchum** the person meant to fill the emptiness he had been feeling all along?_ Seconds later, the tugging in his chest turned into violent palpitations, and the auburn-haired researcher felt his hope turn into disappointment. Then, disappointment turned into pain...and pain into **fear**.

He knew this time would come, but he was surprised that it arrived sooner than he expected. Apparently, it wasn't the _answer_ he was waiting for, but instead it was a sign that he needed to **feed**. Succumbing to his thirst, Gary's senses went into overdrive, becoming a slave to his own body's lust for blood. Flitting through the dark mazes of the Ilex Forest, the vampire in Gary sniffed the chilly stagnant air for an unsuspecting victim to latch his fangs on. Little did he know that at the same time, in a different forest, in a different region, the last person on his mind was actually thinking of him, too.

* * *

**NOTES**

*****Let's talk about the flow of time in this story. First things first, this episode happened the day after the events of the prologue. (Well, it was already obvious in the story anyway...) As for the events in Episode One, it's actually happening simultaneously with Episode Two. Confused? Well, using the concept of time zones, I took the liberty of placing the Unova Region **six hours** to the right of the Johto Region. With this logic, using the Kanto Region as reference: **Orange/Sevii** (**0**), **Johto/Sinnoh** (**-1**), **Hoenn** (**-3**), **Decolora** (**+3**), and **Unova** (**+5**).

********Proton** isn't an OC. I guess you guys have already played **Pokémon HeartGold ****and ****SoulSilver**, right? 'Nuff said. :)

Okay... So, guys, what do you think of **Episode Two**? Please tell me by taking a few minutes of your time with a **review**. Take note, I update faster with more reviews! Hehehe... _[Seriously, guys. -_-]_

For a **sneak peek** of the **next episode**, all I can say is that it deals with two entirely different battles: one deals with **his** **internal battle for survival**, while the other **battles a challenger for the Brave Symbol**. _[I know, guys... I'm getting impatient for a **lemon**, too! XD]_

Until the next update, guys! Stay tuned! ^^, _**-Borj-**_


	4. Episode Three - Bloodlust

**FOREWORD**

Hey, guys...I'm back! So, who's excited for **Episode Three**? ***hears the chirping of a Kricketot swarm in the deafening silence* **Well, I am! Oh... :'(

Just kidding, guys... Anyway, I've never expected that I'd be more than busy at work after my last update, which forced me to delay the writing of this episode. April has been one hell of a hectic month! Whew! But I don't wanna bore you with my work life... What's important is that I still managed to publish this long-awaited chapter. In fact, I even made this chapter longer than the average length of the previous three just to compensate for the long wait! Isn't that great? ***shakes own hand to congratulate myself*** XD

Okay. Before anything else, I'd like to acknowledge my guest reader **SaiSuki1329 **for his (or her) review... (Thank you for that, by the way.) I understand that the vampire concept has been frequently used, and sometimes abused, in modern literature, but I don't wanna completely pattern my vampires with existing archetypes, like the ones in **Stephenie Meyer's _Twilight saga_**. To be honest, I'm actually more of a **Bram Stoker** fan when it comes to vampiric lore. So, expect this fic's vampires to burn in the sunlight. (_Sparkling_ and _'day-walking'_ are great ideas. It's just that I don't think it fits the overall atmosphere of this story.)

Actually, I was expecting that kind of review, and I appreciate that someone had opened it up. The only thing I can say for now is that this is just a refreshing spin on the concept, but there are slight similarities to what has been already established in ancient legends. Don't worry, I will explain little by little in future chapters as to how vampires came to be in the Pokémon world. Thus, there are no spoilers for now. Hehehe.

Oh, one more thing, I mentioned on this episode's sneak peek that I was going to include Ash and Max's battle for the Brave Symbol. Unfortunately, I wrote it off for the next chapter. I did plan in incorporating it, but it was too long that it almost counts as an episode on its own. However, this doesn't mean that these two aren't gonna make an appearance here, in a segment that PalletShippers would probably kill me for writing. Well, I hope not. -_-" ***knocks on wood***

Without further ado, and before the intro bores you from reading the actual story, let me present you **Episode Three: Bloodlust**! ***gets the popcorn*** XD

**DISCLAIMER**

Oh, yeah, I almost forgot... **I don't own Pokémon. Period.** (I'm tired of making it too witty. Besides, it's another cause of delay.)

* * *

**EPISODE THREE - BLOODLUST**

_Ilex Forest_  
_west of Azalea Town_  
_Johto Region_

_07:00 AM_

"W-where am I?"

Weakly fluttering his heavy eyelids to adjust his hazy vision in the unnatural dimness of the world around him, a Pokémon trainer woke up finding himself in an unfamiliar place, lying on his side on a grassy floor. Slowly gathering his wits, the confused boy attempted to get up from his position but because he was feeling numb all over he wasn't able to do so.

Growing annoyed despite his languid state, the flustered boy forced himself again to stand, only to realize that his feet were bound together by a tightly wound rope that squeezed his sore ankles. Moreover, his hands were also a similar case, crossed by the wrists behind him. As he tried to make sense of his current predicament, a nauseating wave of panic washed over him, his accelerating heartbeat similar to that of an athlete's after completing a triathlon.

**"What the hell is this?!"**

Squirming frantically on the ground, the frazzled trainer attempted to get out of his restraints, although he knew in the back of his mind that any struggle would be futile. Exhausted from his useless efforts, the boy eventually gave up. Opting for a more productive course of action, he decided to familiarize himself with his surroundings. Squinting his eyes as he scanned the area around him, he saw his Pokémon League Expo hat overturned a few inches away, much to his surprise.

Despite his harrowing situation, he couldn't help being happy finding his cap. Clumsily crawling towards the familiar object, the trainer suddenly lost his balance and ended up rolling until he had hit the wall of his 'prison'. Luckily, he wasn't hurt, although he did get a little bit lightheaded from the impact. Using the vertical surface to support himself, he finally managed to sit up, his back leaning against the wall. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, the trainer realized something.

Feeling the texture of the surface behind him with his restrained hands, he could barely make out its rough but uniform woody grain, which was met by root-like protrusions as the wall touched the ground. At this point, the boy deduced that he was inside a spacious hollow of what could only be an enormous tree...and at that thought, everything clicked.

_'So, I'm still in the Ilex Forest... Now, I just need to find out where my Pokémon are...but I have to get out of here first!'_

Now drenched in sweat, the trainer reached again for his hat, this time using his feet. At the same time, his probing eyes were busy searching for the exit. As he shuffled awkwardly on the moist ground, he suddenly felt an acidic sting invade his eyes from droplets of perspiration that trickled from his forehead. The resulting irritation was jeopardizing his sight.

Almost yelping from the incapacitating pain, the poor boy immediately straightened himself, rapidly blinking the sweat away from his eyes to somehow ease the sting and clear his now-blurry vision, a feat that proved more difficult than it sounded given his situation.

While waiting for the pain to dissipate, the dejected boy found himself on the verge of crying, disheartened by his pathetic experience. If only he waited until morning before continuing his trek to Goldenrod City, then he wouldn't have been mugged by some random thug that evening.

As he thought of it, the trainer wondered if it was already morning. From stories that he had heard, it's really hard to tell the exact time of day with the Ilex Forest unless you had a timepiece, which reminded him of his Pokétch. Since he could only feel rope on his bound wrists, it was probably taken from him already. Crestfallen by his fortune, he let a heavy sigh escape his quivering lips.

_'I hope that dumbass didn't do anything to my Pokémon...but with my luck, I could only wish that they're not in any worse condition as I am.'_

Finally feeling no pain, the trainer (now wearing his hat after trying to put it on a few times) was eventually able to find the opening to the tree's cavity, although the view outside was almost no different from the lack of light inside the hollow, as if there wasn't any outlet of escape. As hope welled in his chest in spite of the overwhelming panic, he started to make his way towards the exit. When he was half a body away from tasting freedom, hope turned into despair when a pair of combat boots suddenly appeared in front of his face.

* * *

**"Shit!"**

Growling a curse as he bared his razor-sharp fangs, the auburn-haired researcher was beginning to lose his cool. After minutes of searching through the towering vine-wrapped trees of the Ilex Forest, making sure to evade those dangerous rays of sunlight along the way, the emerald-eyed predator still wasn't able to get his 'breakfast'. At this point, his thirst was getting more unbearable, as the lack of nourishing blood in his system worsened the dryness in his throat, searing it in a slow manner.

Ever since that heart-wrenching pain in his chest started half an hour ago, Gary became an entirely different person...if he was still considered a person, that is.

Fueled by his newly-awakened primeval impulses, Gary's state of mind was distorted in such a way that he was almost no longer capable of human emotion. He was simply propelled by a bloodlust so powerful that he wouldn't hesitate to suck dry the first human being he would lay his eyes on, regardless if friend or foe. Despite the emotional deficiency, his calculating intellect remained, making the auburn-haired researcher more formidable than before...and obviously more dangerous.

Unfortunately, there weren't any adventurers traveling along the main pathway that connected Azalea Town to Route 34, as well as anywhere within the territory south of it. However, the newly-turned vampire wasn't going to give up that easily. Undeterred by the absence of human beings, he decided to hunt for Pokémon instead.

As he scoured the dense forest undergrowth, the Pokémon he flushed out were predominantly Bug-type or Grass-type, but he knew full well that their hemoglobin-deficient blood wouldn't do him any good. On the other hand, warm-blooded Flying-types might be a suitable alternative, but most of their population reside at the forest canopy, which evidently posed a huge dilemma: **direct exposure to sunlight**.

The emerald-eyed vampire couldn't help imagining how it could have been less difficult for him to feed if he was able to withstand sunlight, similar to those 'domesticated' vampires of contemporary literature. For example, it would've been helpful if there was an magical object that would allow him to walk in broad daylight. Apparently, traditional vampire lore held more truth than that of modern fantasy, based from what he had already experienced. Simply speaking, the cons obviously outnumbered the pros.

Hissing with a twinge of disappointment, the auburn-haired vampire decided to push his way northwards to continue his hunt for prey. As he made his way beyond the main road with a speed that surpassed that of a high-leveled Accelgor's, his blood-stained lab coat was flapping wildly in the wind as if it was a superhero cape. The normal Gary would've smiled at the comparison, but the researcher's face remained impassive.

As he approached a darker section of the forest, something suddenly stopped him on his tracks (figuratively, of course, as he levitated an inch above the ground the whole time). It was a faint pulsing sound in the stagnant forest air: **the delicious rhythm of a human heartbeat**. Licking his lips greedily with his venom-laced tongue, he proceeded to track the source of the enchanting music. When he finally saw his soon-to-be victim, Gary lurked in the shadows like a Persian on the prowl, waiting for the right opportunity to strike...to sink his teeth in that juicy jugular.

* * *

"Ah, guess who's finally awake? By the way, thank you for the watch. Quite nifty, I must say," said a husky voice coming from the owner of the intimidating footwear, mocking the stunned trainer who was halfway from completely emerging through an opening at the base of a colossal tree. Snorting as he brandished his loot in front of the boy's face, the thug continued taunting, "So, where do you think you're going, eh, kid? Missing your momma in Sinnoh already? Boo-hoo!"

Trying to sound brave, the bound trainer wanted to snarl at his captor, but he ended up stuttering when his confidence wavered because of fear. "If you w-want my s-stuff, y-you can have it, I d-don't care... J-just untie me and g-give me b-back my P-Pokémon!"

"Gutsy lad, aren't you?" sneered the brute, squatting to face the trembling boy. Glaring ferociously, he forcefully grabbed the trainer's jaw with his calloused right hand and spoke again, showering the cowering trainer with bits of spittle, "I'm sorry, but I don't take orders from punks like you. You want your shitty Pokéballs? Get it yourself, before your whole bag turns into ashes. There wasn't anything valuable in there, so I burned it...**along with your Pokémon for good measure***. Just to teach you a lesson for your uselessness, yes?"

Upon hearing the last words of the musclebound brute, the flabbergasted trainer's reaction was instant. Despite the apparent lack of light, the boy's pupils dilated abnormally as equal parts of horror and anger overshadowed the rest of his emotions.

With a swift upward jerk of his head, the trainer was able to remove his abused chin from the thug's grip. Taking his eyes off from the malicious stare of his captor, he proceeded to survey the forest's murky environment for any sign of his belongings. Somewhere off to his right, he finally found what he was searching for and, unfortunately, he realized that the brute wasn't joking. It wasn't obvious at first, but if anyone would look closely, the thing just stands out, especially in a dark background.

The Pokémon trainer's heart broke when he saw that his backpack was slowly roasting on a newly-set bonfire. Red and orange tongues of flame were constantly licking at its surface, threatening to burn through the protective fabric of the bag. But the traumatized boy didn't care about his burning stuff, he was more concerned about the Pokéballs that were inside.

Determined not to lose his unreleased friends, in spite of his obvious handicap, the boy desperately darted in the direction of the fire, his movements mimicking an agitated Caterpie. Warm tears started to fall on his cheeks, earnestly praying for a miracle that would at least spare his Pokémon from imminent danger.

On the other hand, observing the drama playing out in front of him, the hulking thug was relishing the sick satisfaction of witnessing the pathetic condition of his victim, who was now a few meters short of reaching his burning belongings. Bellowing in derisive laughter, the villainous goon now stood up from his hunched position, having decided to up the ante of the boy's suffering.

Catching up to the crawling trainer after a couple of strides, the brute planted a heavy kick to the trainer's stomach, knocking the wind out of the poor boy who catapulted a few seconds in the air until he hit the ground with sickening thud. Not noticing that his head was inches away the nearest ember, the trainer groaned weakly as he writhed on the ground, forcing himself to curl into a fetal position to somehow alleviate the throbbing pain in his abdominal area.

Another rush of gratifying pleasure excited the sadistic thug when he saw the agony painted on his victim's face. The sensation was invigorating, more satisfying than those cheap hallucinogenic drugs that he took infrequently, purchased with the money he gained from the items he stole. Mugging the boy might not have benefited him in some way (Well, except the Pokétch since it was the only thing that costs something) but torturing him instead would be a pleasant alternative.

Now under the influence of his own evil desires, the sadistic brute stood staring at his victim with a murderous intent, preparing for another way to augment his suffering...only to be distracted by a sudden drastic drop in the forest's temperature.

The abused trainer, on the other hand, decided to take his chances to find a way in removing his backpack from the flames (Good thing it was tougher than he expected) now that the pain on his torso was getting a little bit tolerable. Although it sounded crazy, but he wanted to thank his captor for sparing him the effort of crawling all the way to the bonfire. The ridiculous thought somehow made him lighten up a bit in between his tear-choked sniffs. At least at this point, he had a shot in saving his Pokémon. If only he could time it right...

Taking a quick glance at his captor as he remained lying on his side, he noticed that the thug was sort of spaced out, distracted about something. Slowly getting up from his position, with the bonfire directly behind him, he tried to reach for one of his backpack's straps, braving the scorching heat of the crackling flames as he carefully stared at the musclebound thug a few meters away, making sure that he doesn't get caught.

A few grueling seconds had passed and the trainer finally managed to hook one of his fingers on the bag's left strap. Sweaty from the whole ordeal, he moved away from the fire slowly like a Slakoth, tugging his soot-covered backpack along with him. While his fingers fumbled for the bag's zipper, he noticed something odd in the periphery of his vision. Was that fog? He wasn't sure. What was important for him was that he already retrieved what he was looking for.

Apparently, out of excitement, he ripped his backpack open too fast...a mistake that he immediately regretted.

The scratching sound of the unfastened zipper vibrated in the prevalent silence, catching the thug's attention. Locking his eyes on the bonfire, he noticed that the boy and his backpack were gone, only to find them already a few feet away from it. Enraged by his carelessness and at the boy's impudence, he stomped his feet on the leaf-littered ground as he walked towards his victim, preparing to launch a mean fist to the trainer's weary face.

**"I wouldn't do that if I were you..."**

A cold, taunting voice froze the angry brute in his tracks. Dropping his clenched hand as he turned to face the intruder, he found himself eye to eye with a tall pale-skinned man in a tattered researcher's garb standing in the middle of a blanket of icy mist (At this point, he realized where the cold was coming from), someone who didn't really look threatening but worth teaching a lesson for minding other people's business. "So, who's this? Your knight in shining armor, huh, kid? Can't say I'm impressed, 'cause it looks like your savior fought a war before he got here. Regardless, I'll make sure that he regrets surviving it before I get back to you," the thug retorted as he looked at the smirking stranger squarely in the eye.

"Nice words from a petty felon... Not sure if I'm gonna be scared by those, but I find that attitude of yours really appetizing... It's actually working me up... Unfortunately, you're not much of a threat, though... A piece of cake, so to speak..." Gary responded with his now-raspy voice, punctuating it with a slow lick on his dry lips. Tilting his head sideways as he returned the thug's malicious stare, the emerald-eye vampire continued, **"Now, that's making me hungry..."**

**"The fuck did you just say?!"** the thug reacted, apparently nonplussed. Although his face wasn't showing it, but deep inside he was intimidated by the spiky-haired man's presence, obviously caught off guard by the vagueness of his words. On the other hand, he felt challenged by the insult, and if there's one thing that he hated, it's anyone who dared to ruffle his feathers. Gathering his resolve, he spat out a comeback, still addressing the shaking victim behind him. "Sorry to disappoint you, kid, but it seems that your hero here has some loose gears! Ha! To think that's he's wearing a researcher's coat. Now, that's what you call funny!"

Despite the jeer, the auburn-haired researcher's face remained blank but calculating, unnerving the thug further. Getting annoyed by the passing second, he decided to end the ridiculousness once and for all. Unclipping a Pokéball from his belt, he called out his strongest Pokémon as he tossed it in the darkness, "Ursaring! Teach that asshole some manners and use Seismic Toss!"

Right after the brute's Ursaring materialized from its plasma-like state, it charged at Gary with blinding speed, preparing to fling the researcher upwards. At the last second, fixing his smirk at the Hibernator Pokémon's trainer, Gary simply sidestepped as the feral Ursaring was about to raise its huge right paw to grab him, causing it to lose its balance at the execution of the move. In an instant, its momentum sent it rolling in a straight line, plowing a distinct path on the forest floor until it bashed its skull onto something hard when a huge tree happened to block the almost unstoppable boulder of fur. The scene looked as if it was a bowling pin that didn't budge after getting a direct hit by a bowling ball, earning a throaty chuckle from Gary.

"The clumsiness of your Ursaring precedes you... I take pity on its training... You might as well release it into the wild to let that pathetic excuse of an Ursaring learn some ferocity..."

"Are you saying that my Pokémon is tame? Oh, I'll teach you fucking tame! Ursaring, get up on your ass and Slash that asshole's smirk from his face!" The brute was seething with anger, the already prominent outline of the veins in his forehead looked like they were practically going to burst. The fazed Ursaring, on the other hand, eventually straightened itself after hearing its master's command and unsheathed its elongating claws to launch its attack...which it wasn't able to complete, much to its trainer's horror.

Like a statue, the Ursaring stood frozen in its spot, its wide eyes looking downward on its torso, fixing its gaze at a huge gaping hole smack on the apex of its trademark yellow ring of fur, wherefrom a rich cascade of crimson spilled over onto its round belly. When the hole finally gave up the last drop of blood, the Pokémon's eyes rolled up into the back of its head, its giant lifeless body instantly collapsing on the ground.

"Told you I was hungry..." the emerald-eyed vampire explained matter-of-factly as he raised a blood-soaked arm to proudly show the brute his Ursaring's still-beating heart. "It's the perfect hors d'oeuvres, isn't it?"

**"Y-you maniac! You k-killed my Ursaring!"** was only what the horrified thug was able to scream out from his forbidding throat. **"What the fuck are you?!"**

"Isn't it obvious to you already?" Gary calmly replied in between ravenous bites of the succulent heart, sucking its raw juices with unmitigated gusto. "Let me correct you, though... A hungry man is not necessarily a maniac... Ah, Ursaring blood... If only this stuff was available on tap..."

"You're so gonna pay for this, monster! I'll start with this kid that you're trying to save," the thug growled desperately, seeking to avenge the murder of his Pokémon. Turning around to reach for his bound captive, he was shocked to find out that his bound captive was no longer behind him, only be replaced by a half-open sooty backpack.

"Aw, what happened, man? The kid escaped? Well, you could've reserved him for my dessert... Guess you're not aware that Pokémon blood doesn't really satisfy my recommended daily allowance..." Gary derided, irreverently throwing away the shriveled organ to the earth, where it bounced off once with a squishy sound, coating itself with dust as it rolled towards the hoodlum, eventually stopping at the latter's feet. "Don't worry, the boy couldn't really have gone that far... I'll take care of him myself... What's important is that we move on to our next agenda: **the main course**..."

Upon hearing the auburn-haired researcher's last three words, the musclebound brute found himself shaking uncontrollably from head to toe, finally acquainting himself with that dreadful sense of fear. He wanted to send out another of his Pokémon, but he decided not to, afraid that it might follow the Hibernator Pokémon's fate.

Out of all the strange things he had experienced so far, an unfortunate encounter with a real vampire would probably take the cake. Although he was utterly devastated by the death of his Ursaring, he was still sane enough not to allow himself to be the emerald-eyed monster's main course. As he stood paralyzed in his place under the rabid researcher's piercing gaze, he started to rack his mind for anything that would help him get out of this one hell of a tight spot. Apparently, the only thing he had discovered was just a flicker of his long since forgotten conscience, and right there and then, he realized that all hope was lost for him.

"I don't wanna sound clichéd or anything, but do you have any last words?" Gary inquired with a devilish smirk as he seductively licked the thick film of blood on his arm. Laughing as he saw how the brute remained stunned with a mask of sheer terror on his face, the auburn-haired researcher continued in his cold-blooded voice, "Well, I can perfectly understand where you're coming from, but think of it this way; you're allowing someone, me, to continue living and you even get to pay the price of all your sins... Isn't it a win-win situation? To think that I was merciful enough to let you stand there for the past half hour while I'm here reining in my desire to snap your neck, I'm the one who's actually being inconvenienced! **I don't wanna play with my food, you know...**"

Hearing no response, the emerald-eyed researcher finally allowed his uncontrollable urges to take over his consciousness, flitting right in front of the thug in the span of a split second. As he latched his canines on the man's neck, he was instantly intoxicated by the rich coppery flavor of human blood...and all of a sudden, the eerie stillness of the Ilex Forest was replaced by his victim's unearthly screams, viciously torn limb from limb while Gary remained under his murderous frenzy.

After sucking the life out of his prey down to the last available drop, Gary started to detect the changes in his body. The crippling pain in his chest was beginning to fade. The sore lining of his throat was revitalized by a new layer of moisture. His broken sanity fixed, immediately returning to his normal line of thinking. All in all, he was completely rejuvenated. Yet amidst the liberating sense of comfort, the auburn-haired researcher felt sick to the bone, as he saw the extent of the carnage he was undoubtedly responsible for.

**_'What have I done?!'_**

* * *

Not too far away from the dead corpses of the forest thug and his Ursaring, the bound Pokémon trainer found himself hiding inside a random tree, still fearing for his life. Although he finally managed to get away from his captor and saved his Pokémon from a fiery death in the process, knowing that there was a real-life bloodsucker on the loose made him think how foreign the word _freedom_ really sounded.

It was quite ironic that after escaping from a tree, he would end up taking shelter in another. He couldn't believe his luck. He almost wanted to congratulate the brute (before he ended up like a torture porn movie victim) for making him realize what a momma's boy he really was, how he almost implied that he shouldn't have left Sinnoh in the first place.

He was fully aware that a Pokémon trainer's life was fraught with all sorts of danger, but he was too seduced by the wonderful things it promised, causing him to be too complacent. If only he opted for a different career instead, anything that didn't lead to a life that concluded with death-by-blood loss. But it was too late, and the hopelessness of his situation was making him paranoid.

"Was he gone already?"

"Did you think that I couldn't hear your heartbeat from where I was? If only you can hear it the way that I do..."

The boy held his breath in shock upon hearing Gary's voice. He wanted to slap himself (well, if he could) for forgetting how easy it was for any bloodsucker to spot him, even if he was six feet under the ground. Although he was enveloped with an overwhelming sense of fear, he couldn't help noticing how the vampire sounded a little bit...**friendly**? Remaining silent in the refuge of the tree hollow, he heard the vampire speak again.

"I know you're afraid of me... Actually, I'm afraid of me, too... Haha... I guess you saw what I did... I couldn't blame you for that... I don't know how to explain this, but, that wasn't me... I mean, I wasn't in the right state of mind... Hahaha... This is funny, explaining myself... I don't know who I am anymore..."

Then, the unexpected happened. The hiding trainer suddenly heard sniffling sounds after the vampire ended his monologue. Was he crying? This could be a trick. He did sound honest, but it didn't erase the fact that he was a murderer. Either way, there was no escape from where he was, add it to the fact that he was technically a vampire's lunch (if they have one) ready to be served in his rope-bound form, with a drinking straw jammed in his neck if he preferred it.

Taking his chances, the boy crawled out of the hole, bracing himself for his demise but was surprised to find out that nothing happened. As he searched for the melodramatic vampire, he found him a few inches to the left of the cavity's opening, sitting on his backside, his head resting on his folded knees. The sight was baffling. If someone would ignore the disgusting smears of blood all around his body, he would look just like any ordinary researcher in his twenties, a total opposite of the monster he saw minutes ago. Although he couldn't believe the strange turn of events, the trainer finally had the courage to speak up.

"Hey, you okay, mister vampire? Are you gonna eat me, too? I'm sorry, but I'm just confused. You don't really have to pretend to be a goody two-shoes or anything, since I couldn't really escape anyway. I'm sorry again...I'm just being ridiculous."

Raising his head to meet the trainer's curious but cautious gaze, the auburn-haired researcher replied with an awkward smile. "No, I won't eat you, don't worry... Let's say I'm already full... But honestly, if that felon wasn't there, you would have met his fate... It was actually your heartbeat that led me here... Sorry if I'm scaring you again, but I guess what just happened was a good thing... Well, I admit I killed a human being and a Pokémon, but in a way I somehow saved another human being's life, your life, as well as your Pokémon's lives... Enough of my randomness, both of us need to get out of here... Let me help you out with your bonds..."

Effortlessly, Gary was able to cut the thick ropes on the trainer's wrists and ankles with his bare hands as if they were noodles. As he assisted the trainer to stand up, the emerald-eyed vampire suddenly noticed the boy's hat, immediately remembering **someone** who owned an identical piece of headgear. At this moment of recognition, Gary found himself smiling.

"You know what, kid? My best friend had a same hat like yours... It was his first and most favorite hat, and he was proud to say that he sent a million postcards for it... Anyhow, I guess you're okay to go on your own... If by chance you meet my best friend, tell him not to look for me, okay?"

"Why not?"

In an instant, the trainer found himself all alone in the vastness of the Ilex Forest, completely puzzled as to where the auburn-haired vampire went. Although he forgot to thank his savior, he promised to himself that he would find a way to repay his kindness. As he reattached the Pokéball belt to his waist, the trainer continued his trek to get out of this dark and wretched woodlands, bursting with happiness with his second chance at life.

* * *

_Battle Pyramid  
__northern White Forest  
__Unova Region_

_01:00PM_

After the bespectacled Pokémon trainer had introduced himself, the young Pyramid King didn't have any idea how to react. For the first time in his life, Ash had never felt so tongue-tied. He didn't expect that he would be having a hard time finding the appropriate words to say. He was so stumped that all those thoughts swirling inside his head were basically of no use to him.

Little did the Frontier Brain know that he was already staring blankly in Max's direction for a full minute, causing the younger trainer to look at him with a twinge of genuine concern. Pikachu, on the other hand, from his comfortable perch on Ash's shoulder, also started to feel the same for his master after he had noticed his glassy eyes and strange quietness.

As he rustled the knee-high blades of grass of the meadow beneath him, Max slowly made his way to his former traveling companion, getting more worried by the passing second. Despite the growing anxiety bubbling inside him, the bespectacled trainer gathered enough courage to feign a weak smile as he looked at him, stopping a foot away from Ash. Playfully waving a hand in front of the raven-haired trainer's face, Max finally broke the awkward silence.

"Hey, Ash! Are you okay?"

Upon hearing Max's deep voice, the young Pyramid King instantaneously recovered from his reverie. As he composed himself, he noticed how near he was to the younger trainer, causing a pinkish tint to accentuate the trademark lightning bolt-shaped wrinkles on his cheeks.

Attempting to hide his embarrassing reaction, he immediately pretended to adjust his hat (which was a black-and-red variation of the one he originally wore on his first Unova adventure) and shot a quick glance at the Battle Pyramid behind him and replied with a chuckle, "Sorry about that, Max. Don't ever think that I wasn't glad to see you, 'cause I am. It's just that I had a lot of things on my mind. So, I guess you're the one who's going to battle me, right?"

In all honesty, he was really glad that he saw Max again, but he found it very troubling that he was having these inappropriate thoughts about him. Although there wasn't no denying that Max was, well, hot, suddenly taking an interest in him was definitely not on his checklist. In fact, he even thought of May's brother as if he was his own sibling. To find himself being attracted to Max was simply just as worse as entering an incestuous relationship.

"Yeah, Ash. It's so surreal, don't you think? I couldn't believe that I was only seven when May and I accompanied you and Brock all the way to Pewter City when you challenged Brandon for your last Battle Frontier Symbol inside that facility," Max responded with a sigh, following the line of sight of Ash's chocolate-brown eyes.

Walking towards the young Pyramid King until he was right next to him, Max placed a hand on the raven-haired boy's right shoulder and continued, flashing a kind smile as he gazed at his face, "Now that I'm the challenger and you're the Frontier Brain, you're now able to fulfill your promise to battle me! I trust you not to take it easy on me, Ash! Nine years of battling didn't make me a weakling, so you better watch out! Just don't be surprised if the Brave Symbol disappears right under your nose, okay?"

Meeting Max's gaze through his glasses as he turned his head to the right to respond, he suddenly found himself entranced by the young trainer's handsome face instead, absorbing every detail of it starting from his piercing coffee-colored eyes down to his pale thin lips. Like an iron nail to a strong magnet, he couldn't help being drawn nearer to him, slowly seduced by the woody perfume evaporating from the crook of the younger trainer's smooth neck. It was like being subjected to a forbidden sensation which was forcing him to close the distance between their mouths...

_'Wait...is Max allowing me to kiss him? Does this mean he's into guys, too?'_

As the inches between their lips shorten into centimeters, Ash felt that he was going to commit an unforgivable sin, yet his body was too weak to pull away from the temptation. He really wanted to stop what he was doing but something in the back of his mind wanted him to go on with it, to find out what's it like to taste a boy. In the midst of his struggle, he needed a voice of reason, someone to give him an idea whether this was gonna be his boon or his bane...and the answer came to him as swift as Genesect's ExtremeSpeed******.

"Pika?"

The Electric Mouse Pokémon's curt interruption may have brought the Frontier Brain back into reality but still it wasn't enough to overpower the awkward silence that crackled in the atmosphere. The tension was so thick that you could practically slice it with a cleaver. However, Ash didn't want to allow a frustrated kiss to mess things up between them.

While pulling off a fake cough as an excuse to pry his face away from his bespectacled friend, he placed his gloved left hand over the palm that rested on his right shoulder. Squeezing it gently, he smiled at Max and said, "You bet I won't hold back. Let's just give it all we've got. Come, Pikachu must be already getting impatient for our battle. Well, it's been almost half a year that we both haven't tasted a decent battle, you know? But that doesn't mean you could easily have my ass kicked!"

As the trio walked towards the gigantic black pyramid, the two trainers (and Pikachu) broke into fits of laughter as if nothing really serious happened.

* * *

Unmindful of the intense noontime heat beating down on him, Max was becoming more and more confused.

Staying a few steps behind the Frontier Brain as they were about to enter the facility, the bespectacled trainer couldn't take his eyes off Pikachu's raven-haired master. When he first laid eyes on him that day, he couldn't help being awestruck at the older trainer, how he looked much cuter and less scrawny than the last time they saw each other, in his opinion (although he surpassed him by an inch in the height department). Max felt like a fangirl and no one could blame him for it. If one had a crush as lovable as Ash they would've probably felt the same way.

**_'What the hell, Max! Can't you try not to be so fucking cheesy?!'_**

Nevertheless, he knew full well that berating himself would be of no use, especially with what just happened between them a few minutes ago. Although Ash might be acting cool now, but it couldn't be denied that they almost kissed. Heck, it was even Ash who initiated it!

Well, in his point of view, the Frontier Brain did...but regardless, he found it very perplexing to know why Ash thought of doing it in the first place. Not that he didn't want it, but he was under the impression that Ash was into that Misty girl, or asexual if he wasn't. He couldn't bring himself to imagine that his fantasies of the raven-haired boy (since he saw him on TV during the global broadcast of Johto's Silver Conference twelve years ago) might not be as one-sided as it looked. Smothering his face with his palms, he shook his disturbing thoughts away as he shifted his focus on their upcoming Battle Pyramid confrontation.

The young Pyramid King, on the other hand, thought that he already got away with it, but he didn't expect that those troubling thoughts would come back to him with a vengeance. If he was perturbed by illicit feelings of lust earlier, this time Ash was being affected by suffocating pangs of guilt.

Even though he wasn't in the position to assume that he was Gary's, but to feel something for another person (albeit that he was aware that it wasn't as strong as what he felt for the auburn-haired researcher) still raised a question on his faithfulness. The doubts on his mind were beginning to escalate into a migraine. If he wasn't with company in the darkness of the main corridor of the Battle Pyramid's ground level, he would've screamed the all that pent-up stress weighing down on his heart until he fainted.

With their respective musings making the both of them busy, the Frontier Brain and his challenger didn't realize how unusually quiet they were as the three of them made their way to the entry point of the ground level's maze, to set Max on the start of his official Battle Pyramid challenge.

Finally after a few minutes of walking, Ash, Pikachu, and Max stopped at the entrance of the first maze, which was a simple steel door at the end of a long, illuminated hallway, one of the many that branched from the main corridor. Since Scott wasn't present to brief Max about the basics*******, Ash volunteered to do the honors. Besides, no one else was qualified to do it, anyway. Speaking in a formal tone of voice, the young Pyramid King began the introductions.

"So, Max, this is it! I officially welcome you to the Battle Pyramid, the final lap of the Battle Frontier. I believe you've already been made aware that after collecting six Frontier Symbols, you will be considered eligible to challenge this facility for the Brave Symbol. As proof of your eligibility, could you please show me the first six Symbols?"

After unstrapping his backpack, the bespectacled trainer pulled out his Symbol Case, showing Ash his collection of golden circular badges, namely the Guts, Tactics, Spirits, Luck, Ability, and Knowledge Symbols. Upon swift inspection for authenticity, the young Pyramid King acknowledged his claim.

It was for formality purposes, of course. Even without the hullabaloo, he was confident that Max was skilled enough to sweep the other Frontier Brains off their feet, even if he hadn't seen how he battled after they separated at the end of his Kanto Battle Frontier journey. Clearing his throat after handing back the acquired Symbols of his teal-haired challenger, Ash rattled on.

"Thanks, Max. Anyway, behind this door is the moment of truth, the beginning of your challenge. The Battle Pyramid is composed of seven levels. The first six stages are mazes of increasing difficulty, with the final level being me, as the Frontier Brain of this facility. As the last of the seven, this challenge capitalizes not just on bravery, but on all aspects of Pokémon battling.

"You may already know this but each maze is also a test of survival, which may take days depending on your progress. I will have to keep your bag for the duration of this challenge because you have to rely on three things: _your self_, _your Pokémon_, and _what you have learned throughout your Battle Frontier experience_. Don't look at me crazy, Max. I won't rummage through your stuff. We will hand it over to the staff for safekeeping, just so you know. So, do you have any questions, man?"

"Nope. I'm all ready! Bring it on!" Max energetically replied, adjusting his spectacles ritualistically with his right index finger. "I can't wait to battle you, Ash! **I'm gonna be at your level before you even know it.**"

Grinning at his enthusiastic friend, Ash responded, "Well, Max, not that I'm biased or anything, but I wish you the best of luck!"

Opening the huge metal door after entering its passcode, Ash then took Max's backpack and ushered him to get inside the maze.

At first glance, it looked as if it was a dungeon, as pitch-black as the exterior of the pyramid itself. But after a few blinks, one can see a beam of light shining down from the maze's ceiling, illuminating a section of the floor with a diameter enough to accommodate the average human being. As the Frontier Brain closed the entrance, the challenger took one last look at the former, giving him a wink as he showed a thumbs-up gesture before taking his first step into the maze.

* * *

**NOTES**

*****Whether it was serious or not, you may interpret the thug's threat either way, but something about it has been bugging me for quite a while now... **_If a Pokéball is damaged or destroyed, what happens to the Pokémon inside?_** Yes, it's a dark topic to tackle but as much we want to be PG-13 about it, if ever Pokémon was real, this is a possible worst-case scenario. Any thoughts on this, guys? -_-

******Okay, before you bring out the flames, I am fully aware that **ExtremeSpeed** is a move that Genesect couldn't learn legitimately, whether it's by leveling up, tutoring, TM, breeding, or an event. I just did it because I feel like doing it (Besides, it has a nice ring to it), especially because the sixteenth Pokémon movie, _**ExtremeSpeed Genesect: Mewtwo Awakens**_, is gonna be released on the 13th of July in Japan. Exciting, yes? XD

*******I know Ash directly battled Brandon in the animé, but as a nod to the games, I retconned Max's Battle Pyramid challenge by introducing the actual rules. However, I had to modify the mechanics to make it more realistic to the reader...and this was the reason why I chopped off the Ash-Max battle scene in this episode. Sorry, guys! Hehehe...

After my final proofread of this chapter, I felt that there was still something off with how I wrote it. I just probably wasn't impressed with it, I guess. Even the title seems awkward. For me to confirm or disprove my thoughts on the story, please make sure to **review** after you read, okay? It'll give me some peace of mind. I really appreciate it if you would. **No flames, though, or else I'll call my Froakie!** Hehehe... ^^,

By the way, if you haven't noticed, the two events above happened **simultaneously**. How come, you say? Please check the previous chapter's **Notes**.

**Sneak peek time!** Well, it's no surprise. **It's Ash and Max's** **battle...**with the special appearances of **Professor Oak** and **Delia Ketchum**. Yeah, it doesn't sound exciting now, but you know me, **I love pulling the rug under my readers when they least expect it**! ***evil laugh***

Again, a humongous **THANK YOU** to all of those who have already **read, reviewed, followed, **and** faved**! Stay tuned for **Episode Four**! XD**  
**

_**P.S.** (as of 05/08/2013, 05:30 AM CST) I'm already two-thirds through **Episode Four** and, boy, there are **lots** of new characters introduced in this chapter...but no OCs though. I'm so sorry if it took long again like last time, but I assure you, guys, that the long wait is worth it. I don't want to disappoint you with Ash and Max's battle, so I'm working extra hard with the editing to make the scenes as thrilling as what's shown in the animé. If you happen to have any suggestions or requests for the next chapter, just leave a **review **or **PM** me, perhaps. Who knows? Your input might be shown when I finally publish **Episode Four**! I'm so excited!  
_

_**P.S.S. **(as of 05/14/2013, 10:00 PM CST) Sorry, guys, I know I've promised to post **Episode Four** on the 10th, and I feel sad that I've failed you again. (I guess I should stop making promises... -_-) I accidentally deleted the final and longest fragment of the chapter...which was the separately-created Ash-Max battle. I feel so stupid for doing it and now I have to start from scratch. Well, I'm almost done and I hope I was able to closely recreate (or improve) what I've originally written. Just watch out for it, guys. It'll be up before you even know it... ***sigh*** __**-Borj-**_


	5. Episode Four - Breaking The News

**FOREWORD**

Honestly, I'm not really a fan of starting off my forewords with an apology just like the last episode, but because of what recently happened, I had to make another exception...

To those who haven't read my most recent addition on the **Notes** of **Episode Three**, I have accidentally deleted the file containing the separately-written battle between Ash and Max on my smartphone, where I always create my fanfic drafts (Yeah, I know, I was being stupid).

I was actually cleaning my phone's memory for unnecessary files and for some strange reason, I happened to mark it for removal, which I eventually noticed right after I pressed _**Delete**_. If you can only imagine my horror as I watched the file disappear right before my eyes... ***shudders***

By the way, before anyone makes this suggestion, I've already considered using file retrieval applications but I don't wanna risk compromising other stuff on my phone.

Well, what's done was done. We could no longer go back in time and inform our past selves to correct the errors the we already made. If only there was a possibility that Celebi existed. As a result, as much as I didn't want to let you down again, the Ash-Max confrontation is postponed again for the next episode (Hopefully, this would be the last time I'd be saying this). Anyway, I'm already working on it as we speak and I wish I could recreate at least three-quarters of the scenes so that the flow of the story wouldn't be so off. ***sigh***

Looking on the bright side, what remained of the chapter is still quite long, although it's not as substantial as the previous one. But I'll leave the judgment to you, guys, if this part of the story deserved to be a standalone, or if it would've been better if the battle scene was included. I'd really love to hear your thoughts, so please leave a review or a PM, 'kay?

Oh, and one more thing, Delia's gonna be a no-show in this episode since her part's included in the deleted story fragment (Oops, did I just somehow give a hint?). I'm sorry, fellow Delia/Hanako fans! ^_^

All right, let's get the show on the road! Here's the fourth episode of **Your** **Bite Is A Dark-type Move**...**Breaking The News**! XD

**DISCLAIMER**

_**Pokémon © 2002-2013 Pokémon. © 1995-2013 Nintendo/Creatures Inc./GAME FREAK inc. TM, ® and Pokémon character names are trademarks of Nintendo.**_

_**No copyright or trademark infringement is intended in using Pokémon content on this work of fan fiction. **_

Well, someone needs to see a formal disclaimer every once in a while, right? ^^,

* * *

**EPISODE FOUR - BREAKING THE NEWS**

_Lake Of Rage Research Institute_  
_north of Mahogany Town_  
_Johto Region_

_07:30 AM_

With a design inspired by the simplicity of the Pokéball logo, the most brilliant architects of the time reconstructed the massive Lake Of Rage Research Institute complex in such a way that it can be easily distinguished when viewed from the sky; its orthogonal top view an exact two-dimensional representation of the ubiquitous containment device. However, this wasn't the only reason why this incredible landmark was considered to be one of the Johto Region's modern architectural wonders, aside from being the scientific marvel it has always been known for.

Situated directly underneath the institute's granite edifices are seven massive subterranean levels, occupying an area three times the total space covered aboveground. Gaining access to these underground areas requires the use of magnetic cards at specific entry points located throughout the complex, where people are transported between levels via high-speed tubular elevators, which are constantly monitored by a special team of engineers stationed at LoRRI's tallest structure, the central operations tower.

With a record-breaking average of a million visits every year, this government-sponsored entity isn't only frequented by Pokémon researchers and professionals in other fields of science but also by tourists hailing from different parts of the world. The reason behind these figures isn't just because of the fact that the Lake Of Rage Research Institute boasts a wide array of advanced utilities and sophisticated equipment, it also has other facilities that makes it one of the most suitable environments conducive to research.

Right after the transition period from its previous management, LoRRI underwent several expansions to cater to the increasing needs of its new workforce. From its humble beginnings as an International Police headquarters, the institute had grown to include an auditorium to hold important scientific gatherings, a museum featuring Johto's notable technological advances and archaeological discoveries, a world-class hospital, a library, a Battle Club, a fully-equipped fitness gym, several foodcourts and recreational areas, and the most important of all its auxiliary facilities**...the employees' dormitory**.

* * *

The employees' dormitory is located at the northernmost section of the LoRRI complex. It occupies an entire building fifty stories high, the second tallest structure next to the central operations tower. Every floor of the dormitory, with the exception of the ground floor, is composed of around thirty units; each one capable of accommodating up to three people.

Based upon a corporate strategy to optimize work performance and efficiency by capitalizing on the resident members' benefits, each room of the LoRRI dormitory is made complete with the necessary amenities. If not for the fact that its occupants aren't charged throughout the duration of their employment, it would have been technically called a hotel. However, as one of the institute's methods to generate additional funds for research, vacant units in the dormitory are sometimes offered to guests who decide to stay at the institute for a certain amount of time, where specific rates are applied for room rental in these cases.

Additionally, as a reflection of LoRRI's strict level of security, thanks to the efforts of Jared Peters*****, LoRRI's incumbent head of security, the dormitory has been equipped with high-resolution hidden cameras doing round-the-clock surveillance, virtually allowing no blind spots from the ground floor to the uppermost level of the building.

As of present time, using archived footage of the dormitory for the past twenty-four hours as reference, there hasn't been any indication that Dr. Gary had returned to the institute premises since he left his apartment unit at the thirtieth floor. While the resident employees are busy preparing for another day at work, none of them had absolutely any idea that their chairperson was already missing...especially the head researcher of LoRRI's Paleontology Department and Gary's fiancée, Dr. Crystal Kobara******.

* * *

**_RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_**  
**_RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_**  
**_RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_**

Without waiting for the annoying morning alarm to start all over again, a disgruntled Crystal blindly fumbled for the digital clock on her wooden bedside drawer, planning to smash its snooze button with her right fist.

Good news: She was able to successfully silence the device. Bad news: It wasn't in the way she had intended it.

Instead of simply turning the thing off, the purple-haired researcher actually knocked her clock over the edge without knowing it, and the incessant noise ended when it finally came into contact with the linoleum; the innocent device broken into its basic components.

After waiting for her ears to adjust to the returning quietness as she cursed herself for being such a klutz, the twenty year-old Paleontology head ultimately decided to wake up, supporting herself with her elbows as she slowly got up from a facedown position.

To ward off the slight disorientation she felt upon getting up, Crystal rubbed her face with her palms in a slapdash fashion, weakly pushing away the woolen comforters covering her legs after she was done. As if by instinct, she frantically scanned the vicinity of her room for her smartphone. After finding it partially hidden under one of her pillows, she immediately browsed its inbox for new messages, specifically those of her fiancé's.

_'Gary didn't text me since yesterday. That's odd. Hm...'_

Although she proceeded to read the other messages on her phone (which were mostly minor alerts from her research assistants regarding the new batch of fossils found at the Sinjoh Ruins excavation site), her mind was still wandering about, trying to figure out why Gary didn't send her at least one message.

Even though it wasn't exactly one would call a big deal, she knew full well that despite their busy schedules, it was her fiancé who insisted that they would still maintain some sort of communication to let the other know how one was doing, especially now that he's LoRRI's new chairperson, which made things more difficult for the two of them.

Being the idealistic and headstrong woman that she was, Crystal was initially against the idea. She found it really corny (stuff that she wasn't a fan of) and if she had it her way, the personal approach would've been much preferable. But when she realized that their commitments wouldn't even permit them to see each other to the point it took weeks, even months at a time, she eventually got used to it.

Actually, their constant texting somehow made her unlock Gary's sweet side, something that she almost thought was nonexistent. It was a wonderful discovery, to think that such an uptight person could possess such a totally opposite persona. If only she knew about it the first time she saw the auburn-haired boy at Sayda Island, a lot of things would have been different since then.

Long story short, as much as she didn't want to overreact, this whole issue had the word _strange_ written all over it.

Blinking her eyes slowly when her alertness completely sank in, Crystal suddenly remembered her fiancé's last text message that he was going to be extra busy on his new research project, the one he was collaborating with the Psychology Department regarding how lunisolar phenomena factors into Pokémon behavior. Knowing Gary, he'd much prefer to spend time working outdoors rather than locking himself in his office. It was one of his cute quirks, and certainly one of the things she liked about him...especially when it comes to that part when he goes shirtless after being sweaty from long hours of staying out in the open. **Ah, those mouth-watering muscular contours...**

Giggling uncharacteristically as she snapped out of her dirty thoughts, the purple-haired researcher decided to stop worrying. Besides, there's a huge possibility that he had stayed up all night with his research and, thus, he still might be knocked out in his bed right at the moment.

Huffing softly in frustration as she tucked the wayward strands of purple hair in her ears, Crystal finally stood up and threw her smartphone carelessly on her unmade bed, knowing that she had wasted almost thirty minutes thinking about something entirely trivial. Now that she thought of it, bothering with such unhealthy stress too early in the morning was simply pointless.

_'Well, I could just visit his unit five floors up and check up on him, or I could just simply call! Sheesh, Crystal, there's always a first time for everything, you know...'_

After sliding her feet into a pair of faux Lopunny-fur slippers that she had placed at the foot of her bed, she immediately made a beeline for her closet to prepare her outfit for the day. While she was busy going on with her daily morning routine, the Paleontology head had failed to notice that someone was trying to call her on her smartphone, which was unfortunately on silent mode.

As the gadget's continuous vibrations ended up muffled by her bed covers, Crystal didn't have the slightest idea that the person trying to reach her was about to tell her the last thing that she wanted to know**...something much scarier than the worst of her worries.**

* * *

**"Why the hell is she not answering her phone?!"** Jared was practically hissing on his PokéGear, his features flushed a deep red in a mixture of anger and panic, obviously pissed after failing to contact his sister-in-law for the third time. As he was too caught up in his frustration to notice that he was already raising his voice to his wife who was listening patiently on the other end of the call, LoRRI's head of security continued to rant.

"Dora, there hasn't been any damn entry in the general access logs that Gary went back inside the facility premises since he exited the main gate...and that was around five in the afternoon yesterday! Add it to the fact that according to his secretary, there weren't even any sudden changes done to the chairperson's schedule today. We tried to give him a call, but everything's going straight to voicemail.

"Okay, let's say we're exaggerating and he did get back inside for some strange reason, but I've checked the camera feeds in all levels, there has been no sign of him for the past fifteen hours! We were almost to the point that we had to do a formal search, as ridiculous as it sounds, but since it could cause a ruckus among LoRRI's employees, I put the decision on hold.

"The bottomline is, why would Gary just disappear without a trace? I can only wish that Crystal knows something about what's going on. As much as I don't want to overreact about the situation, your sister is definitely not helping. If no one has any idea where the hell he is, then what do you think this means?!"

Miles away from Jared's office located at the institute's central operations tower, Dr. Dora Kobara-Peters found herself utterly distressed as she sat by her workstation at the Sayda Island Lab. Greatly affected by the alarming news her husband had just told her, she actually forgot that she was in the middle of replying to an important e-mail, her shaking fingers remained stationary just above the keyboard.

She couldn't help being worried for her former colleague; she and Gary had been really close during the time he was still working at Sayda Island before he transferred to Sinnoh. She couldn't bear to think that her future brother-in-law would be in some sort of trouble. What's worse is that if Crystal happened to be unaware of the whole thing, she couldn't imagine how her sister would handle it, knowing that she's still a stranger in dealing with such serious situations.

Hearing Jared's heavy breathing on the speakerphone placed beside her computer monitor, Dora finally responded after a brief pause, hoping to placate her seething husband.

"Calm down, love... I definitely understand how alarming this is. You know I'm also worried about Gary as you are. Let's just cross our fingers that Crystal has knowledge about her fiancé's whereabouts. If Gary had a reason to go MIA, I'm sure he'd let her know one way or another.

"But, love, please don't be too hard on my sister. I think you're aware that it's very much possible that Crystal's phone might be set in silent mode or that it's not in the same place where she's at. You know her, Jared. She'll pick up the phone once she knows that you're the one who's calling...but let me try to reach her on my end."

Calming down after realizing his wife's point, in an apologetic tone, Jared responded, "I'm sorry, dear. I didn't mean to take it out on you or your sister. It's just that Gary's my friend, too, and I'm not doing this because he's the chairperson or whatnot. If he's in danger, I can only blame myself for allowing this to happen. What would Professor Oak think of this? I'm such an idiot!"

"It's not your fault, Jared. Professor Oak wouldn't choose you to be head of security if you weren't great at what you're doing," said Dora. "I understand that we're dealing with his grandson in this scenario, but if you look in a different angle, what if he knocked himself out in the forest from overworking? If not, now that you mentioned the professor, what if Gary had told his grandfather about what he did? You've been my research assistant before, love. You of all people should know how to think outside the box. Don't let pressure get to your head, okay?"

"Thanks, dear. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you. Again, I'm sorry for bothering you. Just tell me what Crystal knows, okay? I'll try to contact Professor Oak. Bye, Dora. I love you!"

Before the bespectacled researcher was able to open her lips to respond, the line had already cut off, leaving a short crackle of static on the speakerphone before completely going silent. With an amused sigh, Dora took out her smartphone from one of the pockets her laboratory coat, searching its contact records for her sister's number.

* * *

_Oak Pokémon Research Laboratory_  
_southeastern Pallet Town_  
_Kanto Region_

_09:00 AM_

A tranquil setting of peace and purity*******.

This is the motto of a small, quaint town located on the tip of mainland Kanto's southwestern peninsula, a simple description that still held true over the course of time. Despite the influence of modernization evident in most of the region's major populated centers, the town of Pallet had only seen just a few significant changes within the past twelve years.

Due to the publicity it had garnered as the hometown of two of the Pokémon world's biggest names, Pallet Town's potential for prime real estate was finally discovered. As a result, a fraction of the town's verdant pastures was transformed into bustling commercial areas and beautiful subdivisions. The sudden development welcomed an increase to the number of its inhabitants, adding a spike of energy to the town's ever-peaceful environment.

For the same reason, the researchers at the world-renowned Oak Pokémon Research Laboratory had also noticed a spark of interest among the town's youth to follow in the footsteps of either Ash Ketchum or Gary Oak.

Apparently, this also meant working double time to meet the demands of their line of work as more ten year-olds started to show up at the laboratory's iron gates, more frequent than it was in the past, eager to jump at the chance to become the next Frontier Brain, LoRRI researcher, or whatever trainer class they wanted to specialize in.

But under the effective leadership of Pokémon Watcher Tracey Sketchit, the laboratory found itself easily adjusting to a new and much faster pace, allowing them to fully accommodate these aspiring Pokémon Trainers in preparing them for their respective journeys, which definitely pleased Samuel Oak.

The ex-Professor knew for sure that he wasn't going to regret that he had fully passed on the reins of running the Oak Pokémon Research Laboratory to the husband of the Cerulean City Gym Leader. He was confident that Tracey would not let him down, since the latter had already proven himself over and over again when he was still his assistant that he was more than capable in managing the most important part of the Oak Estate on his own, without the necessity of bragging about it. As much as he didn't want to admit that it was because of his age that made him choose to retire, the sixty-two year-old Oak patriarch realized that he was no longer as physically strong as he was before, especially in handling the stress that came with his former job description.

However, he didn't want to isolate himself in the stereotype of a retired old man, that is, doing absolutely nothing except collecting social security until death. Instead, he decided to take advantage of his free time by completely focusing on his fourth favorite interest, next to full-time research, poetry, and sketching: **radio hosting**. Although it's still considered working, it didn't really require much of his energy and besides, it still involves talking about the things that he really loved, which meant everything about Pokémon, of course!

Surprisingly, he was no stranger to the radio broadcasting industry. In fact, he had a brief stint at the Goldenrod City Radio Tower as one of the hosts of the defunct show Professor Oak's Pokémon Talk******** along with DJ Mary, which was an undisputed ratings success. However, he had to leave his hosting career behind when he was chosen to be the chairperson of the Lake Of Rage Research Institute six years ago.

But now that he's retired, he has decided to revive his old radio segment. Well, since news regarding newly-discovered species of Pokémon equals fresh material for his talk show, it seems that his comeback is off to a good start!

* * *

In Samuel Oak's perspective, the passage of time seemed to be flowing too fast, especially now that the current year was coming to an end.

Suddenly remembering his unexpected trip through time with Celebi at the Ilex Forest when he was ten years old, the retired Professor wished that he could experience it again, although in reverse. However, as much as he wanted to rewind his life and start anew, he was fully aware that he had no choice but to move on and face this brand new chapter in his life.

As he welcomed the blinding brightness and the natural warmth radiated by the morning sun that has greeted Pallet Town almost every single day, he couldn't deny that the weather was already getting a little bit chillier than usual.

Like everyone else, he was aware that around this time, pockets of frigid air that are concentrated in the Sinnoh Region during the winter season gets blown towards the south by the northeasterly wind, causing the Kanto-Johto mainland to experience a drastic decrease in its average temperature, which lasts until the middle of the first quarter of the following year.

However, despite the fact that most of the town's inhabitants were wearing thicker apparel to protect themselves from the sudden cold climate, Samuel had chosen to don a tropical-themed short-sleeved button-front shirt for the day instead.

As strange as it seems, even for him, the sixty-two year-old retired Professor wore it out of sheer excitement, just to celebrate the official end of his career as a Pokémon researcher. In fact, in exactly three hours, he would be boarding a flight to Goldenrod City, which is the first stop of his post-retirement vacation.

Apparently, it took Samuel almost a month after he announced his retirement to finally give up the responsibilities involved in his former line of work, as he was seriously worried about the possible consequences. The reason behind this wasn't because he was having qualms with Gary and Tracey's capabilities to manage the Oak Pokémon Research Laboratory and the Lake Of Rage Research Institute. On the contrary, it was with himself whom he was doubting.

Although he didn't want to admit it, the Oak patriarch couldn't help being affected by that dreaded feeling called separation anxiety. Yet he knew full well that it wasn't gonna be easy for him to let go of something that has been a part of his life for at least half a century.

Meanwhile, as he was busy packing his things into his suitcase inside his quarters at the second level of the laboratory, the ex-Professor suddenly heard someone knocking rapidly at the door, as if the person needed something really urgent.

Sensing the emergency, he found himself instinctively rushing towards the entrance, his mind starting to fill up with dreary thoughts. After quickly twisting the knob, he didn't notice that he had flung the door open with a force that almost detached it from its hinges, startling the person standing right in front of him.

"Tracey! Did something happen at the lab?!" asked Samuel, the expression on his face a mixture of worry and panic.

"Oh, no...nothing at all! Sorry for making you worry, Professor. I didn't mean to. I was probably knocking too fast," replied the Pokémon Watcher, sounding a little bit ashamed of what he did. Composing himself, Tracey proceeded with his agenda. "I actually came here about two things...and I swear it has nothing to do with the lab. Hehehe..."

Realizing how ridiculously paranoid he must have looked, judging the way Tracey was staring at him, Samuel slowly released the crippling tension off his shoulders while scratching the back of his head uneasily, flashing an awkward smile at Tracey in embarrassment. Clearing his throat after a few seconds, he finally spoke. "I see. Guess I still haven't gotten over being a Professor yet. Hahaha. Anyway, I know nothing unusual will happen here in the lab as long as you're around. So, what news do you have for me?"

"Actually, the first thing I wanna tell you is not what you exactly call, er, news. I just wanna personally say goodbye. I am so grateful that you have entrusted the whole lab to me, even though I think some of your more tenured research aides are more deserving than I am. As a matter of fact, I'm not even qualified to become a Professor yet! Hehe. I apologize, I'm getting carried away... Well, Professor, just enjoy your vacation, okay?"

"Sure, Tracey, I will...and thank you. But let me disagree on what you have just said because I never regretted choosing you as my protégé. Yeah, you could say that my other aides are good, but they aren't as flexible as you...and that's your advantage, being a Pokémon Watcher and all. I have always admired your maturity, your observation skills, and your excellent attention to detail right from the time you started working with me, you know? Anyhow, don't ever mention this to Gary, but I can actually see more of myself in you. Hahaha! So, what's the next thing you wanna tell me?"

"Before anything else, I just wanna thank you again for everything, Professor. If you only knew how much I really appreciate this honor," responded Tracey with a humble smile on his face, which gradually morphed into a look of concern as he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Well, the second thing's sort of urgent. LoRRI's actually looking for you. In fact, Jared's waiting on the videophone right now. He said he needed to ask you regarding something important."

Upon hearing the Pokémon Watcher's words, the retired Professor found himself nailed to his spot as the uncomfortable feeling of anxiety came rushing back to him again. Coming back to his senses after a brief pause, Samuel immediately sprinted towards the research lab with Tracey walking close behind, curious as to what LoRRI needed him for.

* * *

Maybe it was just his imagination, but Samuel thought he had noticed a panic-stricken look flicker across Jared's features as soon as he sat in front of the videophone. When he blinked his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the screen, his suspicions seemed to be proven wrong when the calm face of LoRRI's head of security was displayed on the monitor instead.

'Will you stop being such a paranoid, Oak! Your eyes are just playing tricks on you,' the ex-Professor mentally berated himself as he smothered his face with his right palm in a single downward stroke. Feeling a little bit relieved afterwards, he proceeded to break the ice as he flashed a smile at Jared, who didn't seem to notice his unease earlier.

"Well, hello, Jared! How are you this morning?"

"I'm doin' good, Professor! Sorry for bothering you, though, since Tracey told me that you're flying to Goldenrod later. Basically, I just needed to ask you about something," responded Jared, sounding as if he was fighting back the urge to stutter. "Well, it's about someone actually. Your grandson, to be exact."

"Oh?" Samuel blurted, slightly surprised. "So, how can I help you about Gary? Is my grandson in trouble?" he inquired, masking his curiosity with a chuckle.

"Er, not really. Honestly, I called to see if you happen to have any idea where he might be, but it looks that you also don't know, just like everyone else," replied Jared. "Professor, I'd like to apologize for what I'm gonna tell you next but as much as I don't want you to worry, I also don't want to put you in the dark... Gary hasn't been seen by anyone in the institute since yesterday afternoon."

Flabbergasted by the impact of Jared's words, the retired Professor felt as if he was sucker-punched in the gut, finding it difficult to properly react to the younger researcher's news. "Wh-what are you saying? My grandson is missing? H-how? I don't understand..."

"I know how you feel, Professor, believe me," Jared interrupted, mentally slapping himself for his stupidity while attempting to empathize with the elder researcher at the same time. "I understand this is definitely not a good time for me to deliver such bad news, but Gary's my friend and I'm also worried about him...although something tells me that he didn't just disappear."

"What do you mean, Jared? I'm really confused," Samuel weakly replied, his mind still reeling from the sudden unwelcome stress that he was subjected to, no longer caring whether his face was already betraying his anxiety or not.

Jared, on the other hand, truly felt sorry for the former LoRRI chairperson, seeing how much he was worried about his grandson. But as much as he wanted to simply comfort him, he knew full well that he had to explain everything that he knew because after all Samuel deserved nothing but the truth...

"Well, the Security Department have arrived at two possible scenarios. The first one is our initial guess that somebody might've taken him, although we couldn't look into it yet since the decision to conduct a formal investigation outside the institute is still pending, so as not to alert any of the employees or even the media. As a matter of fact, we also haven't contacted the authorities about the situation because as much as possible, we wanted to contain this issue and resolve it on our own unless we have no other choice.

"So, until we deem we're ready, we're currently focusing on the second angle...that Gary somehow _planned_ to disappear for some unknown reason, along with the probability that he had informed at least one person about it. As we pondered about this, we deduced that Gary could have shared something to any of the people closest to him. Given this, we could only think of two...Crystal and you.

"Right now, Crystal's being contacted by her sister. I have doubts that she knows anything about what's happening, although I'm still taking my chances. But I guess you already know that I've known Crystal for quite a while and let's say she's not really good at keeping secrets. With this being said, this could make the second scenario implausible, which brings me to my second agenda, to consult you whether it's already the right time for me to green-light the investigation. I know this is a lot to take in, Professor, but I'd like to know if I'm taking the right steps."

Despite the fact that he still hadn't recovered from the shock of hearing the bad news (not that he was blaming Jared), he perfectly understood everything the young researcher had told him...one of which made him realize something, arriving at an epiphany that gave him a flicker of hope.

"Don't start the investigation for now, Jared. You actually missed one more person to ask...and Gary's more likely to confide in him than any other person."

"Who is it, Professor?"

**"His best friend...Ash Ketchum."**

* * *

_Battle Pyramid_  
_northern White Forest_  
_Unova Region_

_08:15 PM_

It was almost seven hours since Max had started the Battle Pyramid challenge, and for some reason he couldn't explain, the young Frontier Brain found himself tempted to know how his soon-to-be opponent was doing, nervously pacing back and forth inside his room located at the highest level of the facility.

Although there weren't any rules against checking up on the progress of a challenger, the Pyramid King felt that if he did it, he was sort of being unfair to those trainers he had previously battled, haunted by the impression that he was being biased in Max's case. However, the thing that was troubling him the most was explaining how or why he would be partial in the first place.

Struggling to end his emotional battle once and for all, Ash decided to face his worries in a way that would definitely ensure their defeat. If someone knew what was on his mind at that moment, there's no doubt that anyone would think of him as crazy. But for the sake of his peace of mind, he was willing to try absolutely anything.

Thinking that his mind was the Battle Frontier, Ash imagined that he would go over each bothersome question as if it was a Frontier Brain, not allowing himself to challenge the next one until he had _taken care_ of a question. Clearing his thoughts, he began his mental Battle Frontier...

_'Is it because I feel threatened by him?'_

Well, he was fully aware that his job description as a Frontier Brain was to teach an important aspect of Pokémon battling, not to defend a title. In fact, he actually encouraged every challenger to defeat him, although in a way that they had to work hard for it. Ash was confident that even though Max wasn't someone to be underestimated, he would make sure that getting the Brave Symbol was going to be a difficult task for him. Besides, modesty aside, he wouldn't be called the Pyramid King if he didn't have the skills expected of someone in his position. Now that he thought of it, Ash realized that he was just being ridiculous if he seriously considered the idea of feeling threatened.

_'Well, if not, is it because I'm concerned about him?'_

For one thing, Max was no longer the same seven year-old who needed May or his parents for protection. Although he was someone who didn't want anything bad to happen to happen to his friends, he was sure that Max would be fine in whatever stage he was now. If the fact that the Battle Pyramid was designed to be hazard-free for the trainer and his Pokémon wasn't convincing enough, a technical crew is assigned to monitor activity in all areas of the facility twenty-four-seven, with a special team on standby to prepare for any kind of emergency. There's really no need for him to be concerned anyway.

_'So, is it because I already missed him?'_

Right after the question had crossed his mind, Ash was suddenly dumbstruck, arriving at the conclusion that it was the exact reason as to why he was itching to know how his former traveling companion was doing, realizing that he was silently hoping that Max would finish the challenge in the soonest time possible because he was yearning to see his face again, to feel the touch of his skin, to taste...

_'**Waaah!** What the hell is happening to you, Ash?! It took you **just** **one day** to completely fall head over heels with Max?! No, this is not happening. Oh, I'm so fucked up...'_ thought Ash, trying his best not to break down from the stress. The young Frontier Brain didn't expect that aside from the usual excitement that comes with every battle, he would suddenly have a challenger that brought with him a little bit of drama to spice things up. _'Damn these shitty feelings! Everything's already complicated because of Gary, now Max had to make things worse. Of all the possible people to challenge the Battle Pyramid, why did it have to be him?!'_

Little did he know that while he was carried away in his deep musings, his to-and-fro pacing was getting a little bit faster, earning the attention of the only other being in his room, who was sitting comfortably on the edge of his king-sized bed.

Pikachu was quietly observing his preoccupied master's repetitive movements with his obsidian eyes. Unsure whether he was going to be worried or amused, the Electric Mouse Pokémon finally gave up, muttering a frustrated "Pika" as he tilted his head in confusion.

Upon hearing his Pokémon's curt remark, the raven-haired Pyramid King instantly brought himself to stop his silly actions. As Ash lifted his head to look at Pikachu, he found out that his little friend was already gazing at him perplexedly. After releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, he simply smiled at his concerned Pokémon.

"Sorry 'bout that, Pikachu. I was just, well...never mind. Just thinking, that's all. Hehe," said Ash, hoping to convince the Electric Mouse Pokémon that he was alright, although he knew it was very much obvious that he wasn't.

"Pika pi," replied Pikachu, squinting his beady eyes as he smiled back at his master, thankful that Ash had finally stopped fretting about Max. _'If you say so...'_

The Electric Mouse Pokémon had felt nothing against the bespectacled guy, but he didn't really approve of pairing him with his raven-haired friend. Ever since he found out that his master didn't prefer any of his female friends as suitable mates, he secretly rooted for Gary. Although he remembered that there was a history of bad blood between the two, he always sensed how happy Ash was on the inside whenever they happen to meet the auburn-haired researcher.

Ash, on the other hand, oblivious of his little friend's thoughts, now walked towards the gigantic bed. After he playfully caressed the fur on Pikachu's head, which earned a gleeful _"Pika!"_ from the Electric-type, the Pyramid King removed his hat and placed it carefully on the bedside table, revealing the disentangled mass of his trademark raven hair.

As fatigue had finally sunk in, Ash allowed a huge yawn to escape his lips. Beckoning Pikachu to jump under the covers, he immediately followed suit after he had changed into his pajamas. Saying _"Good night"_ to his Pikachu, he finally closed his tired and slightly bloodshot eyes, hoping that Max would get past the sixth level any time by the following day...

* * *

_Route 34_  
_south of Goldenrod City_  
_Johto Region_

_05:45 PM_

Darkness was coming.

In a quarter-hour, the black-clad stranger's favorite part of the day was about to begin.

Quietly lurking within the protective shadows cast by the closely-packed trees located in the outskirts of the northern Ilex Forest, the vampire remained patient until the sky had finally filtered out the last rays of sunlight as dusk slowly transitioned into night.

Confident that it was already safe for him to step out in the open, the black-clad stranger immediately left his hiding place, pausing to savor a lungful of the crisp early evening breeze before he started to walk along the rock-strewn path that led towards the southern entrance of Johto's largest metropolis.

Allowing himself to drown in the sensations only he could detect in the wind, the pale-skinned man slowly glided his venom-coated tongue over the upper row of his glistening teeth, smirking with a look of unbridled greed plastered on his face.

_'Ah, Goldenrod... The delectable scent of your people wafting in my direction is simply seductive as always. I hope you don't mind if I dine in tonight. Besides, having a menu that didn't consist of forest bandits is certainly appetizing for a change...'_

As the brick-red roof of the Day Care Center slowly materialized in the horizon after a few minutes of walking, the black-clad stranger found himself relishing the memory of watching his auburn-haired protégé mercilessly murder a man and his Pokémon earlier that day.

_'Gary, Gary, Gary... I wonder what you're doing right now. Last time I saw you, I couldn't help being impressed! The way you slaughtered that thug and his Ursaring... **Delicious!** Your first thirst really brought out the best in you. It's as if you were born to become a vampire..._

_'However, as much as I admire you for exceeding my expectations, letting go of that kid was your biggest mistake. You simply revealed the existence of our kind the second you allowed that scrawny twat to live, and you didn't realize how this simple act of stupidity could jeopardize my grand plan...'_

Finally arriving in front of Goldenrod's Southern Gate, the black-clad vampire composed himself before entering the building that finally led into the city, exerting a huge amount of self-control to prevent himself from latching his fangs on the first person he would lay his eyes on.

_'So, once I'm done with feeding, I have to go and clean up the mess that you've made, Dr. Gary Oak. **I must hunt down that boy and kill him...**'_

* * *

**NOTES**

*****Has anyone watched the **Pokémon Chronicles** episode _**Putting The Air Back In Aerodactyl**_? If yes, then you must have remembered Jared, one of the research assistants at the Sayda Island Lab. Since he wasn't given a last name in the animé, although I wanted all character names to follow canon as much as possible, I felt I needed to give him one. Anyhow, can somebody tell me why I chose **_Peters_**?

******Crystal's another character-of-the-day from the aforementioned episode. I understand if you find it weird that I paired her with Gary (I don't know why, but I seem to have a predilection for unusual 'ships), but, take note, this story is set twelve years in the future. Unlike Jared, Crystal's last name, _**Kobara**_, is canon...well, sorta. Hehehe. In the Japanese dub, her sister Dora is called _**Dr. Kobara**_. Following common sense, we can assume it's Crystal's last name, too. Clever, eh? ***wink, wink***

*******This is the exact Pallet Town motto as mentioned in Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal.

********Although this wasn't shown in the animé, _**Professor Oak's Pokemon Talk**_ with DJ Mary is a canon event in the main series games, specifically in Generation II.

So, what do you guys think? If you ask me, I'm afraid I'm gonna be my fic's first flamer. (Sorry, Froakie.) No, really! If I wasn't the one who wrote this chapter, I would've reviewed this chapter as boring. Easily the least interesting chapter I've ever written...and if I wasn't stupid enough to delete the battle scene, this chapter would have looked a lot more than a filler...

I'm sorry, I got carried away. I'm being overly critical of myself. ***sniff***

Well, I'm not really one to fish for compliments, but for motivation's sake, was there anything good in this story? I'd love a **review**. **Please?** ***puppy-dog pouts*** :)

No sneak peeks for now, since I don't wanna jinx myself. I need to bring back the enthusiasm I had when I was writing the prologue, but this doesn't mean I won't update fast. I was hoping to post at least two episodes before this month ends. So, just watch out for **Episode Five**! :) **-Borj-**


End file.
